


Однажды в Малибу (в процессе)

by Edema



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2019-11-28 08:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edema/pseuds/Edema
Summary: ... Тони, не теряя больше ни минуты поспешил в бунгало, чтобы, наконец, переодеться и влиться в компанию своих новых знакомых. А еще ощутить на себе заботу и внимание, не потому что он имеет неограниченные возможности и виртуозно жонглирует суммами с семью нулями, а потому что он – Энтони Эдвард Старк, застрявший в своих проблемах засранец, непонятно как очутившийся на этом берегу здесь и сейчас — одинокий, в общем-то, человек, у которого нет даже собаки.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * Написано на VIII тур в СОО Captain America & Iron Man Community по заявке:  
> 08-34. соулмейт-вселенная, у Тони на груди с самого рождения рисунок похожий на родимое пятно круг. Тони всегда считал это насмешкой судьбы как найти свою пару, если метка какая-то несуразная, бракованная и метка ли это...  
> ....  
> Зато у Стива на груди совершенно однозначно был рисунок шлема и еще Баки над ним подшучивал в юности. Но Кэп решил скрыть это, п.ч. Тони его просто раздражал. Можно по мсю и можно по комиксам, например Кэп решил наладить отношения с ЖЧ, а Тони его бы бесил. Вывести к ХЭ)
> 
> ** От автора: заявка, которая вдохновила! потому что соулмейт-вселенная же! и что делать если твой человек, совсем не твой соулмейт! Спасибо за идею!

Часть 1

***  
Без Пеппер все было не так.  
На вилле в Малибу стало вдруг пусто и неуютно, а в офисе утренние доклады без ее ослепительной улыбки, внимательного взгляда и точных формулировок стали предметом постоянного раздражения для Старка. Совет директоров до этого момента соглашающийся на самые рискованные эксперименты — оказался несговорчивым и в выcшей степени занудным.  
Никто другой не мог понять Тони Старка так, как Пеппер. Никто не знал его слабостей и сильных сторон. Никто не умел так искренно хвалить и негодовать, заботиться и поддерживать в трудные моменты. А они у Тони в последнее время случались все чаще.  


Нужно было срочно что-то придумать. Самое простое и очевидное — вернуть Пеппер, извиниться, пообещать что-то особенное.  
Но проблема состояла в том, что ни деньги, ни должности, ни фамильное упрямство Старков, которое Тони на несколько недель согласился бы превратить в стопроцентное послушание — Пеппер были не нужны.

То, что нужно было Пеппер Поттс, Тони оказался не готов ей дать. Даже взамен на ее преданность, неповторимость и уникальность.  
Но он честно попытался.  
Тони заказал столик на двоих в самом дорогом ресторане и купил бархатную коробочку цвета марсала, так любимого Пеппер, с идеальным содержимым по размеру камня и радужному блеску граней, но все оказалось напрасным. В последний момент он просто не пришел. Исчез, потому что не смог бы объяснить нежной , заботливой, умнейшей из всех женщин почему он закрылся за дверями своей мастерской и перестал отвечать на звонки.  
Мастерская всегда была для Тони крепостью, в которой он мог укрыться от внешнего мира, но только не от Пеппер. А сейчас все коды доступа были изменены.

Тони несколько дней молчал и только смотрел в окно на хмурое небо, чтобы хоть как-то объяснить себе этот факт, который существовал, но никак не хотел укладываться в голове. Видимо, они оба не заметили, когда перешагнули черту, за которой Пеппер перестала быть для него желанной и загадочной и превратилась в лучшего друга, сестру и помощницу. А сестру, как известно, не ведут под венец и не укладывают в постель с желанием подарить безумную страсть, к тому же и страсти никакой давно уже не было.  
Но Тони не сумел сказать это Пеппер напрямую. Бесстрашный, не боящийся ничего в этом мире человек не сумел найти в себе сил и нужных слов.  
Нет, Пеппер не перестала быть для него идеальной. Она была все такой же привлекательной, элегантной, умной. Только Старку показалось, что в ней нет тепла, а если и есть — его оно больше не греет.  
И, проснувшись, в одно сентябрьское утро отчетливо понял: он не может любить Пеппер так, как она любит его, не может впустить в свою жизнь, но и обходиться без нее не может. И сказать это необходимо. 

Тони набрал номер телефона и почувствовал, как внутри все сжалось, словно перед прыжком в ледяную воду. Старк ненавидел себя в этот момент, но поступить иначе не мог.  
— Пеп, нам нужно поговорить.  
— Разве мы еще не все сказали друг другу? — голос Пеппер был спокойным.  
— Мы — всё, — Тони помолчал, — но дело в другом. Все проекты резко забуксовали, Совет директоров в панике, он требует от меня разъяснений… Мне нужна твоя помощь.  
— Ты делаешь мне больно.  
— Прости меня, я понимаю, как это выглядит, но, по крайней мере, я честен с тобой. Вернись, пожалуйста. Ты нужна компании.  
— Нет, Тони.  
— На любых условиях.  
— Нет, Тони, этих условий не примешь ты.  
— Я попробую! Возможно, мне нужно больше времени!  
— Это не поможет.  
— Я не переживу твоего отказа! — Старк применил запрещенный прием.  
— Это — не месть, пойми, — Пеппер говорила с ним тихо и нежно, как с больным ребенком. — Я просто хочу забыть тебя, а вернувшись, все начнется по новому кругу.  
Пеппер не оставляла ему никакой надежды. На душе стало так скверно, как в момент получения отрицательного результата в обнадеживающем круге экспериментов.  
Где и когда он совершил непоправимую ошибку? 

И Старк уцепился за последний аргумент, как утопающий за соломинку.  
— Я только одного не могу понять...  
— Чего, Тони?  
— Все же метка указывает…  
— Метка ли это? — перебила его Пеппер. — Ты всегда считал этот «несовершенный круг» насмешкой судьбы.  
— Но он существует!  
— Ты не хочешь себе признаться, что он ни разу не проявился ярко и четко. Некоторые детали так и остались неясными.  
— Просто мы...  
— Просто мы ошиблись, Тони, или наши чувства не были настолько сильны, чтобы мы светились от счастья, а наши знаки судьбы сияли от переполняющих нас чувств и сексуальных желаний, не оставляя нам сомнений в предначертании судьбы.  
— Мы должны начать все сначала! — не сдавался Тони.  
— Нет, Тони. Это будет непоправимой ошибкой.  
— Но Ванда уверяла меня, что моя метка со звездой посередине похожа на...  
— Она ошиблась.  
— Ванда не ошибается! И потом ... очертания шлема, который прочитывается на твоем плече...  
— Все ошибаются, Тони. Люди — ошибаются. Это не твои совершенные компьютеры, как ты еще этого не понял, — Пеппер устало вздохнула. — И последнее. В понедельник к тебе придет новый кандидат на должность руководителя отдела инноваций и дизайна. Мне его резюме и опыт работы показались достойными. Не упусти. Не ошибись в очередной раз.  
И Пеппер положила трубку. 

Как ни пытался, Тони не смог больше дозвониться. Бесстрастный голос вот уже в который раз сообщал, что абонент недоступен. Тони бросил все дела и с охапкой цветов, и большой коробкой шоколада, сделанного на заказ, помчался на другой конец города, где Пеппер в последнее время снимала квартиру. Но консьерж с сожалением сообщил ему, что мисс Поттс уехала в аэропорт и не оставила никаких распоряжений.  
Тони закрыл ладонями лицо. Он стоял не двигаясь, чтобы перед глазами перестала вращаться эта безумная карусель из переполняющих его эмоций, слов и нестерпимой душевной боли, которая рвалась наружу. Стараясь не смотреть по сторонам, он сунул ненужные больше цветы и конфеты пожилой даме, которая так удачно вышла из лифта, и шагнул на улицу. 

Ни о какой работе не могло быть и речи.  
Тони отдал распоряжение отменить все совещания и выключил телефон. Игнорируя надоедливого Хэппи, который по соображениям безопасности требовал, чтобы Тони не метался по краю тротуара с лицом человека только что проигравшего отцовское состояние, а сел в автомобиль.  
Но Тони не придумал ничего лучше, чем вытащить Хэппи из-за руля и, усевшись на водительское сидение, ударить по газам.  
Вечно занятый своими расчетами и переговорами, Тони давно уже не водил автомобиль сам. Он и забыл, как хорошо внезапно оказаться за рулем и ехать куда глаза глядят. 

Он быстро миновал центр и пригород, и, выбирая самый длинный путь, погнал машину в сторону побережья по сороковому шоссе. Тони жал на педаль до упора, ускоряя и без того идущий на предельной скорости автомобиль, желая оставить позади все проблемы и нерешенные дела, неразделенные чувства и разочарования. Задыхаясь от переполняющих его чувств, дернул небольшой рычаг, и крыша автомобиля медленно съехала назад, открывая доступ встречному ветру и непонятно откуда взявшемуся солнцу. 

Ветер разогнал облака, и день из серого и мрачного, как по заказу превратился в теплый и яркий. На горизонте, сливаясь в сплошную белоснежную линию, показались отели. Время отпусков закончилось, но туристы, предпочитающие бархатный сезон, с его ласковым солнцем и прогретым за все лето океаном, появлялись то тут, то там, наслаждаясь последними солнечными днями.  
В это время года океан редко бывает спокойным и любителей острых ощущений тянет в эту часть залива с невероятной силой. Тони сбавил скорость и поехал медленнее, подставляя ветру лицо и, всматриваясь в береговую линию. Песчаные пляжи, пестрые точки пляжных зонтов, легкие парусники на горизонте и серфингисты на гребне мощной, переливающейся на солнце волны. 

Тони попытался и не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз он позволил себе отказаться от работы и беспечно плавать в океане, скользить на доске или попивать в открытом баре, на берегу, прохладные коктейли.  
Он проехал еще несколько миль вдоль побережья, прежде чем ощутил жажду и как только показался первый съезд, не раздумывая, свернул на небольшую стоянку. Отыскал в бардачке Хэппи темные очки и оглядел себя в зеркало заднего вида. Нервно дернул галстук, расстегнул ворот белоснежной рубашки, не понимая, как смог ехать так долго, не замечая, что горло сдавило кольцом.  
Тони вышел из машины, хлопнул дверцей и чертыхнулся. Тонированные стекла автомобиля отразили совсем не подходящий для этого места и времени прикид.  
Он закатал рукава дорогущего пиджака, расстегнул рубашку почти до пупка и уверенно зашагал туда, где на побережье виднелась тростниковая крыша бара.  
В этом месте было почти безлюдно, если не считать небольшую компанию, которая играла в волейбол, семью с детьми и двумя непоседливыми псами, и несколько пожилых парочек в шезлонгах — идиллия с глянцевой обложки, да и только.  
Тони устало опустился на высокий стул и кивнул вихрастому бармену в майке с зеленым монстром.  
— Найдется что-нибудь покрепче?  
— Хреновое выдалось утро? — без паузы в тон ему ответил бармен, словно они были знакомы тысячу лет. Он наполнил широкий стакан и подвинул заказ к самой кромке барной стойки.  
— Сильно заметно? — Тони одним глотком опрокинул в себя выпивку и поморщился.  
— Не каждый день увидишь на пляже в Малибу, человека в костюме стоимостью, как запасы моего спиртного на ближайшие две недели.  
Тони криво усмехнулся и вернул стакан бармену, постукивая указательным пальцем по краю, требуя повторить.  
— Хреновее не бывает.  
— Курс акций упал? — бармен поправил сползающие на кончик носа очки в тонкой оправе и снова плеснул в стакан янтарной жидкости.  
— Хуже, дружище, — Тони смотрел как тает в стакане кубик льда, но пить не спешил.  
— Что для тебя может быть хуже? — парень облокотился на стойку и наклонился к Тони, всем своим видом выражая готовность выслушать еще одну историю «крушения надежд».  
«Учат их, что ли?» — Тони с сомнением посмотрел на бармена, но внимание в глазах незнакомого парня было таким искренним, что ему стало легче, словно кто-то взял часть его ноши на свои плечи.  
— Сердце, — Старк тяжело вздохнул и похлопал себя по груди. — Кажется, оно разбито вдребезги.  
— Только не говори, что девушка.  
— Девушка, — обреченно кивнул головой Тони.  
— В пятницу, это жестоко, — выдал свое резюме бармен.  
— А сегодня пятница? — Старк поднял очки на лоб и удивленно дернул бровями.  
— Э-э-э, парень, ты совсем заработался, — он похлопал его по руке. — Не каждая это выдержит?  
— Ты прав, — Тони горько усмехнулся и протянул руку для знакомства. — Зови меня просто, Тони.  
— Брюс, — бармен пожал протянутую ладонь в ответ и кивнул в сторону уютных бунгало. — Хочешь? Оставайся.  
Он подмигнул Тони, как старому другу.  
— Сегодня тут ожидается развеселая вечеринка, можно будет расслабиться и позабыть все свои печали. К понедельнику снова будешь в норме.  
Он хотел сказать что-то еще, но шумная компания, уже закончила игру и облепила свободные стулья вокруг бара.  
— Брюс, два апельсиновых, — рыжеволосая красотка с точеной фигуркой подтянулась на руках и, перегнувшись через стойку, поцеловала бармена, — а парням твой фирменный.  
— Мы же договаривались, до приезда Стива никакого алкоголя. Ты снова хочешь нарушать правила, Нат? — рука у бармена дрогнула. К тому же Тони с удивлением отметил, что щеки Брюса вспыхнули.  
— Неужели ты заставишь нас ждать до ужина? — высокий, атлетического сложения блондин с татуировкой в виде бога-громовержца, которая охватывала всю руку от плеча до запястья, собирал длинные волосы в хвост и улыбался. — А я так надеялся, что ты скучал без нас, Брюс!  
— Скучал, Торренс, — бармен отзеркалил белоснежную улыбку громовержца, подвинул ему стакан с прохладительным напитком и выжал туда половинку лайма. — Без вас побережье всегда становится другим.  
— Ничего, сейчас распакуем снаряжение и будет шумно, — Торренс сделал большой глоток и поднял второй стакан над головой, подавая знаки кому-то на пляже. — Эй, Баки, твой безалкогольный «Мохито»!  
Смуглый, спортивного вида и весьма привлекательной наружности молодой человек, ловко уворачивался от двух сорванцов, которые еще недавно строили из мокрого песка кривые башенки, а теперь носились за ним, как ураган, целясь из двух игрушечных луков сразу. Стрелы с липучками летели в него одна за другой и норовили разгромить все стаканы на барной стойке. Неугомонные собаки носились следом, сопровождая всю эту веселую чехарду радостным лаем.  
Одна стрела угодила в Тони, и он раздраженно дернул плечом. Дети. Вселенная, которая в списке его повседневных забот числилась только в главе «Благотворительность» и не более.  
— Эй, Купер, давай-ка поосторожнее, — Торренс погрозил сорванцу и, подхватив его поперек живота, понес в сторону берега.  
— Очень надеюсь, вы не пострадали?! — рыжеволосая красотка по имени Нат, мягко потянула стрелу из рук Тони.  
Девушка в один миг оценила Старка от макушки до пяток: крутой костюм, ботинки, часы редкой модели, обладатель которых мог оказаться кем угодно, а невинная детская шалость окончиться неподъемным иском о моральном ущербе.  
Она мазнула его соблазняющим взглядом, зацепившись за край распахнутой рубашки, и улыбнулась невинно и одновременно сладко.  
Тони Старк — гений, плейбой и миллиардер — не был бы Тони Старком, если бы упустил такой момент.  
Он маняще тепло улыбнулся в ответ и, не выпуская стрелу из рук, произнес тем голосом, от которого женщины сходили с ума:  
— Эти страдания ничто по сравнению с теми, которые ожидают меня, если вы откажитесь выпить со мной сегодня вечером. — А затем отклонился назад и многозначительно присвистнул, разглядывая без всякого смущения упругую задницу красотки.  
— Я не пью с незнакомцами, — Нат соблазнительно облизала пухлые губы, и настроение Тони стремительно поползло вверх.  
— В чем же дело, — он похлопал себя по карманам и извлек на свет визитную карточку.  
Нат наклонилась вперед, чтобы рассмотреть странный логотип в виде защитного шлема и единственную надпись, которая тонкой вязью чернела в центре белого прямоугольника.  
— Тони Старк, — она удивленно приподняла бровь, — и все?

«Надо же! — Тони давно никто так не удивлял. — Неужели есть в этом мире есть еще люди, которые не знают кто такой Тони Старк?!»

— Этого недостаточно?  
— А должно хватить? — Нат откинула голову назад на манер голливудских див шестидесятых и качнула головой. Рыжие локоны рассыпались по плечам и золотистые отблески заиграли в солнечном свете, а неугомонная память тут же подбросила Тони воспоминание о том, что Пеппер распускала свои прекрасные золотистые волосы только в минуты близости. Сейчас отблеск чужой сексуальности болью отозвался в его сердце. Но Тони запретил себе думать об этом. Тем более сейчас, когда рядом была эта «горячая штучка», которая, как ни горько было это сознавать, не вращалась в кругах, где имя Тони Старка приводило всех его небожителей в священный трепет. С другой стороны, это обеспечивало ему полный покой и, возможно, даже сулило новое приключение. А сейчас это было единственное, что Тони было нужно.  
— Обычно да, но сегодня необычный день, — чтобы снять неловкость момента Тони сменил тему. — Скажите лучше, как зовут такую очаровательную девушку?  
— Наташа! Для друзей просто Нат, — она засомневалась, нужно ли протянуть руку, но Тони сам подхватил ее ладонь и поднес к губам.  
— Романова, не боишься, что Брюс озвереет? — тот, которого звали Баки, наконец-то избавился от своих «преследователей» и присоединился к друзьям. Игриво подтолкнул Наташу бедром и, приложившись к краю ее стакана, с жадностью отпил половину.  
Тони внимательно посмотрел на Брюса. Он старательно отводил взгляд и усердно натирал и без того сверкающие чистотой стаканы.  
— Брюс, дружище, ничего личного! Еще пара глотков и я испарюсь, — Тони поднял обе руки вверх. Можно было подумать, что он, и правда, собирается ретироваться, но туда, где возникали трудности, Тони Старк привык двигаться по прямой. Потому что прямая — самый короткий путь к достижению цели, а сейчас цель была перед ним, — просто не хотел быть невежливым с дамой.  
— Вы знакомы? — Наташа воспользовалась моментом, скользнула за стойку и обняла расстроенного парня за плечи, — почему ты ничего не сказал?  
Бармен уже хотел объясниться, но Тони опередил его:  
— Брюс пригласил меня остаться до понедельника, но я никого тут не знаю.  
— Это несложно исправить, — Нат запустила руку в непослушные кудри Брюса, перебирая пальцами волосы, — твои друзья - наши друзья, ведь правда?  
Брюсу ничего не оставалось и он кивнул в знак согласия.  
— Вот и отлично! — Она осмотрела Тони с головы до ног. — Только я бы посоветовала тебе сменить костюмчик. В этом будет неудобно. И ботинки, если не хочешь увязнуть в прибрежном песке.  
Нат перешла на «ты» с той непринужденностью, которая свойственна только умным и самодостаточным женщинам, и Тони на минуту задумался.  
Интересно, вселенная нарочно подбрасывает ему исключительно рыжеволосых сексуальных умниц? Тогда почему его интерес так быстро гаснет? Еще минуту назад он с восхищением рассматривал упругую попку этой красотки, а сейчас хочет только одного — оставаться с ней друзьями, как можно дольше. Может всему виной цвет ее волос?  
— Эй, белый воротничок, такой сложный вопрос? — вернула его в реальность Нат.  
— Да нет, все в порядке. Я запросто сменю экипировку, что может быть проще! — Тони улыбался, ему нравилась эта простая, дружеская манера Нат говорить с незнакомцами.  
— Возишь запас плавок с собой? — Нат рассмеялась, — или может предпочитаешь нудистский отдых?  
— Да нет, конечно же. — Настроение Тони улучшалось с каждой минутой. — Куплю. Закажу доставку. До сих пор интернет-магазины работали исправно.  
— Зачем тебе так заморачиваться. Вон там у Брюса витрина небольшого магазинчика, — она ткнула пальцем куда-то вбок, — конечно, это не брендовые шмотки, но на для одного выходного сойдет. Выбирай все, что тебе нужно. Кстати, Брюс, ты выделил ему свободное бунгало?  
— По правой стороне есть один свободный, — настроение Брюса стремительно падало, но он старался этого не показывать.  
— А для Стива не забыл? — Нат снова взобралась на высокий стул рядом с Тони.  
— Обычно им хватало одного на двоих с Джеймсом, — Брюс кивнул в сторону Баки, который еще минуту назад щелкал пультом перебирая спортивные каналы, а сейчас переодевался на берегу в костюм из эластичной ткани.  
— Есть проблемы? — Тони вдруг нестерпимо захотелось остаться.  
Еще час назад ему казалось, что его мир рухнул, судьба завела его в тупик, оставив в одиночестве осознавать ошибки, как провинившегося школяра в темном углу. А теперь благодаря неожиданному знакомству с этой жизнерадостной компанией у него появились планы на ближайшие два дня, и Старку очень хотелось воспользоваться этим предложением.  
— Никаких, Тони, — Брюс протянул ему связку ключей, — крайний справа твой. Будь, как дома.  
— Но у меня только кредитки, — Тони вытащил из кармана портмоне и распахнул веер из золотистых карточек, и тут же смутился, потому что Нат громко присвистнула.  
— Да ты, крутой парень?  
— Ты про это? — Тони пожалел, что поторопился продемонстрировать свою обеспеченность. — Это скорее для эффекта, чтобы девушек соблазнять.  
— У тебя неплохо получается  
— С некоторых пор, к сожалению, перестало получаться.  
— Поэтому ты брел, не разбирая дороги, и очутился в этом нехилом костюмчике на пляже? — Нат снова рассмеялась.  
— Кажется, от тебя невозможно ничего скрыть! — удовольствие от общения с этой девушкой росло с каждой минутой. — Так что самое время сменить имидж. Где бы я мог оплатить все необходимое?  
— Любой каприз, — Нат перегнулась через стойку и вытащила на свет терминал для оплаты.  
Теперь наступило время Тони присвистнуть.  
— Даже так?  
— Это же лучший бар в Малибу, парень!  
— Тони, — поправил ее Старк.  
— Тони, — согласилась Наташа. — Ты и сам не знаешь, как крупно тебе повезло.  
— Эй, Романова, хватит любезничать, — парни на берегу призывно махали, привлекая внимание.  
Они распаковывали снаряжение, оказавшееся досками для серфинга. Торренс и Баки, уже успели переодеться в облегающие комбинезоны, которые выгодно подчеркивали все достоинства крепких спортивных парней.  
— Так вы серферы? — Тони с нескрываемым интересом еще окинул взглядом Нат с головы до ног, мысленно представляя, как она будет выглядеть в таком же облегающем ее великолепную фигуру комбинезоне.  
— Да! Любители крутой волны! — Наташа быстро чмокнула расстроенного Брюса в щеку и поспешила на берег, подальше от соблазняющего ее — как ей казалось — Тони.

— Они лучшие на этом побережье, — включился в разговор Брюс, с облегчением наблюдая, как Нат удаляется в сторону пляжа. — Они приезжают сюда, всякий раз, как только выдается свободное время.  
— Давно дружите?  
— Кажется сто лет, — Брюс сложил руки на груди, наблюдая за Нат влюбленными глазами.  
— Сто лет, говоришь, — Старк вдруг ощутил жуткое одиночество. Оно поднялось откуда-то из глубины, подступив удушающим комом к горлу, и затопило до краев. Жесткий бизнес, закрытый образ жизни и постоянная занятость — давно лишили его друзей.  
— Вместе учились?  
— Да, можно сказать и так.  
— В смысле?  
— Ну, это долгая история. Мы хорошие друзья. Одна команда, почти семья.  
— Семья...  
Старк наблюдал как парни похлопывают друг друга по плечам. Как в дружеском общении запросто обнимают Нат. Громко спорят, нахваливая свое снаряжение, что-то измеряют и прикидывают, выбирая место для лучшего вхождения в воду, и непонятное чувство, схожее с завистью, чего с Тони не бывало вот уже... да вообще никогда не бывало — засело где-то за грудиной и противно тянуло.  
Он выбрал шорты, неброскую майку и легкие спортивные туфли и замер, наблюдая, как крутая волна с ревом бросается на берег, грозя поглотить его новоиспеченных друзей. Брюс уже собирался зафиксировать оплату скромной покупки, но рука его зависла над терминалом.  
— Что-то не так?  
— А доску для серфа тут можно найти? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Тони.  
— А ты умеешь?  
Тони почесал в затылке:  
— Давно это было, но умение ведь не пропьешь, — он вопросительно уставился на Брюса, в надежде, что он решит и эту его проблему.  
— Могу одолжить свою доску, — он оглянулся вокруг, — только уговор...  
— Какой? — удивился Тони.  
— Сначала под присмотром инструктора, хочу быть уверен, что ты не покалечишься.  
— Ты шутишь? — удивлению Тони не было предела. Он уже позабыл когда кто-то ограничивал его в желаниях, но сегодняшний день уже давно доказал, что в мире есть много таких вещей, о которых Тони давно позабыл и он решил посмотреть, что из этого выйдет.  
— Никаких шуток. Сначала с инструктором, потом сам. — Брюс при всей видимой мягкости характера сейчас был категоричен. — Вот только жаль, Стив сегодня запаздывает.  
— Стив? — не понял Тони.  
— Ну, да! — лицо Брюса озарилось неподдельной радостью, — с ним я бы тебя отпустил, хоть в космос.  
— Теперь ты откажешь мне в удовольствии показать класс на доске? — не унимался Тони.  
— Погоди, — Брюс прикрыл глаза от слепящего солнца, высматривая кого-то на берегу. — Эй, Клинт, возьмешь подопечного?

Клинт, отец тех самых сорванцов, оставил компанию и неспешно подошел к бару.  
— Знакомьтесь! — Брюс представил мужчин друг другу. — Тони! Клинт!  
— Рад знакомству, — Тони пожал протянутую руку и ощутил железное рукопожатие. При невысоком росте, сила рук у этого крепыша была впечатляющей.  
— Присмотришь за парнем, пока Стива нет? — снова обратился к нему Брюс.  
— Нашел все-таки для меня занятие, — Клинт с укором глядел на Брюса.  
— Я думаю, что вышел из того возраста, когда мне нужен присмотр, — Старк не смог сдержать раздражение: знали бы они с кем имеют дело.  
— Поверь, ребята отличные инструкторы, к тому же профессиональные спасатели. На их счету много самоуверенных красавцев, которых не раз приходилось вытаскивать на берег.  
— Ну, хоть за красавца спасибо, — смилостивился Тони. — И все же я думаю, что справлюсь сам без няньки, даже в образе неподражаемого Стива, про которого тут все говорят.  
Клинт и Брюс, как по команде грохнули смехом.  
— Ты почти угадал, дружище. Стив из тех парней, которые готовы отвечать за всех и каждого, словно у них такая миссия, — но Клинт вдруг стал серьезным. — Только вот что я тебе скажу: волна — суровая дамочка. Не терпит лихачества и неуважительного отношения, может и опрокинуть, — он крепко сжал плечо Тони. — Так что или слушаешься меня во всем, или совершаешь приятные прогулки вдоль берега.  
Повисла неловкая пауза, которую нарушил Брюс.  
— Соглашайся, Тони! Клинт самый лучший! Если он даст «добро» – доска твоя на все эти дни, — и Брюс, свято веря в первую заповедь всех барменов: в любой неясной ситуации — наливай до краев, заученным движением выставил чистые стаканы на стойку и наполнил их напитком из смеси сока и газированной воды.  
Тони, который не привык, чтобы кто-то выбирал за него или выдавал ему разрешения на то, как и где он должен развлекаться, поборол в себе желание ответить в своей излюбленной язвительной манере и взял стакан.  
— Согласен? — Брюс переживал, неустанно натирая буковую столешницу. Странно было видеть в таком здоровом парне, такие эмоции, но это доказывало искренность его намерений.  
Определенно, в какой-то момент судьба Тони Старка сделала немыслимый кульбит, забросив его на это побережье, где он нашел неожиданных знакомых и не планируемый отдых. И Тони захотелось на какое-то время забыть, что он Тони Старк, владелец гигантской корпорации, капризный и непредсказуемый гений, миллиардер и филантроп, вечный искатель приключений.  
— Идет, ребята! — он протянул руку Клинту. — Спасибо, что тратите на меня свое время.  
— Друзья Брюса — наши друзья! — Клинт пожал руку в ответ и дружески похлопал Старка по плечу. — Приходи на берег. Мы теперь до заката там.  
И он длинным и сильным движением выбросил руку вперед, задавая траекторию теннисному мячу, за которым с радостным лаем ринулись обе собаки.  
А Тони, не теряя больше ни минуты поспешил в бунгало, чтобы, наконец, переодеться и влиться в компанию своих новых знакомых. А еще ощутить на себе заботу и внимание, не потому что он имеет неограниченные возможности и виртуозно жонглирует суммами с семью нулями, а потому что он – Энтони Эдвард Старк, застрявший в своих проблемах засранец, непонятно как очутившийся на этом берегу здесь и сейчас — одинокий, в общем-то, человек, у которого нет даже собаки.


	2. Chapter 2

***  
Тони скептически смотрел на домик с крышей из тростника. Ему давно не приходилось останавливаться в подобном месте. Пляжные домики, рассчитанные на молодежные компании с минимальным набором удобств. Серьезно? Это было что-то из его студенческой жизни и уже давно позабылось.  
К хорошему привыкаешь быстро, а в последнее время владельцу корпорации «Старк Индастриз» приходилось останавливаться только в отелях высочайшего класса с вышколенной прислугой и роскошными интерьерами.  
И все же такое жилище сейчас было самым подходящим его настроению местом. Тони толкнул дверь и присвистнул. Внутри домик оказался вполне современным и комфортабельным. Полностью приспособленным для отдыха и проживания. Все просто и лаконично — отличная кровать, большая панель телевизора, кондиционер — ничего лишнего. И, главное, никаких тебе белых роялей и фарфоровых ваз династии Цынь.  
Он сбросил ненавистный костюм и выкрутил прохладную воду в душе на полную с желанием побыстрее смыть с себя все проблемы сегодняшнего дня, а в придачу, все мысли о новом проекте по преобразования мира в единую, супер защищенную и непробиваемую никакими атаками сеть.  
Тони натянул майку и шорты, и посмотрел на свое отражение в зеркале. Красивый, подтянутый, вполне себе спортивного вида мужчина с напряженным выражением лица помахал ему рукой. За последних несколько часов произошло так много, что Тони не мог предугадать, чего еще ожидать от сегодняшнего дня.  
— Да уж, — он взъерошил волосы на голове и криво улыбнулся своему отражению, — этому бы я не дал.  
Мокрые, коротко стриженные волосы торчали во все стороны и Старк, не заботясь о таких мелочах, направился к выходу. Все равно через несколько минут он, точно, навернется с доски, и гигантская волна накроет его с головой. Так есть ли смысл заботиться о волосах.  
Он толкнул дверь, чтобы выйти наружу и буквально врубился в стальные мышцы, обтянутые серо-голубой майкой.  
— Эй, не так лихо!  
«Стальные мышцы» озарили все вокруг бесподобной улыбкой. Она была сравнима разве что с улыбкой звезд, демонстрирующих безупречный ряд зубов в рекламных роликах Сэнсодайн. Не хватало только привычного блика, слепящего глаза.  
— Какого черта? — только и смог произнести Тони и завис, потому что оторвать взгляд от этого зрелища было невозможно.  
— Я просил при мне не выражаться! — у звездной улыбки оказался грозный голос и замашки командира.  
— Хотел бы я, чтобы меня просил кто-то подобный, — молниеносного взгляда хватило, чтобы определить: перед Тони стоял потрясающий экземпляр, наверняка наделенный недюжинной силой и зашкаливающим ай кью. К тому же — охренительно сексуальный. Такие вещи Тони Старк определял безошибочно.  
Незнакомец сделал шаг назад и огляделся:  
— Неужели я ошибся? — он свел брови к переносице, отчего на лбу у него образовалась маленькая складочка, требующая чтобы ее немедленно разгладили большим пальцем. — Но я точно помню, что мой дом здесь!  
Тони уже собирался отпустить одну из своих колких шуточек о блондинках, потому что незнакомый парень был стопроцентным блондином, да еще с голубыми глазами, обрамленными невероятной красоты ресницами. Он моргнул этими ресницами и Тони сделалось нехорошо. Сначала окатило жаром, потом он почувствовал резкий холод и в завершении всего жутко захотелось упасть в чьи-нибудь крепкие объятия, чтобы почувствовать тепло и защищенность. Но все помощники и защитники были сейчас далеко, поэтому Тони постарался взять себя в руки, чтобы поскорее избавиться от наваждения.  
— Простите за недоразумение, — блондин отступил на шаг назад, больше не преграждая ему путь.  
— Ничего страшного, бывает, — вежливо ответил Старк, не узнавая собственный голос. — Видимо, это я слишком резко открыл дверь. Извините.

Что? Что это сейчас было? Когда в последний раз он сдерживал порыв язвительной насмешки? Или извинялся? Или робел, черт его раздери, перед красивым мужчиной! Рехнуться можно...  
В груди запекло, словно горящая стрела прошила сердце насквозь, оставляя на груди ожог. Тони растер грудь ладонью и торопливо сбежал вниз по деревянной лестнице. Он и в сторону пляжа почти бежал. И чем дальше уходил от своего бунгало, где на ступеньках в недоумении остался его непрошеный гость, тем жжение становилось слабее и вскоре исчезло совсем.

***  
На берегу было шумно. Насколько может быть шумно от двух непоседливых детей и жизнерадостных псов, без участия которых, по-видимому, не обходилось ни одно событие.  
— Купер, смотри, чтобы Лила не заходила глубоко в воду! — темноволосая женщина помахала рукой одному из сорванцов.  
Стоя у самой кромки воды, она снимала на камеру невероятные трюки, которые легко и непринужденно демонстрировали Торренс и Баки. Нат не отставала от них ни на дюйм. 

Тони с нескрываемым восхищением наблюдал, как его новые знакомые седлали волну за волной. Они взмывали на гребне к самому небу и вихрем катились вниз, словно это не стоило им никаких усилий. Их расписные доски мелькали в густой пене, то скрываясь, то снова выныривая на поверхность в тот момент, когда казалось у них не оставалось ни малейшего шанса снова оказаться над поверхностью бушующего океана.  
Тони сдвинул темные очки на самый кончик носа и с интересом стал рассматривать рисунки, которыми были разукрашены доски для серфинга. Что-то знакомое, что Старк точно когда-то знал, но успел позабыть.  
— Ну, конечно! — он хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу. — Супергерои комиксов!  
Время повернуло свое колесо вспять и отбросило Тони на много лет назад. Он вспомнил свою комнату, захламленную запчастями компьютеров, коробками от пиццы, проводами и дисками. Разбросанные повсюду учебники, технические словари и подшивки комиксов, которые он фанатично коллекционировал.  
Интересно, они попали в утиль, или благодаря заботливым усилиям дворецкого Джарвиса, который достался ему в наследство от отца, вместе с гигантским состоянием и корпорацией Старков, были аккуратно упакованы и отправлены на чердак фамильного особняка.  
Джарвис.  
Лицо Тони первый раз за этот день тронула теплая, расслабленная улыбка. Нужно будет навестить старика, совсем его забыл.  
Тони сейчас мог бы вспомнить много счастливых дней своей юности, но Клинт не дал ему утонуть в прошлом. Он развернул Старка к себе лицом, словно тот был и, правда, несмышленым подростком, которым завладел азарт и жгучее желание, наплевав на все запреты, бездумно плюхнуться на доску и, загребая обеими руками, плыть навстречу гигантской волне без должной подготовки, на одном только адреналине и хулиганском непослушании.  
— Гидрокостюма нет? — строго спросил он.  
Тони пожал плечами:  
— Еще утром серфинг не входил в мои планы.  
— Лора, — Клинт окликнул темноволосую женщину, — как думаешь, сможем подобрать этому красавчику гидрокостюм!  
Женщина опустила камеру и подошла ближе, рассматривая Тони с головы до ног:  
— При такой идеальной фигуре — без проблем.  
— Ого! — Тони расправил плечи и выпятил грудь. — Придется повысить гонорар своему персональному тренеру, кажется его труды не пропали даром.  
Клинт одобрительно фыркнул, притянул женщину к себе и поцеловал в макушку:  
— Моя жена, Лора Бартон! Знакомьтесь.  
— Тони.  
В очередной раз защемило где-то в области сердца. Видимо сегодня, вселенная решила нарочно окунуть его в ситуацию, в которой все были абсолютно счастливы. Все. Только не он.  
Вот и эти двое.  
Пара была настолько гармоничной. Не нужно было лишних слов, достаточно было видеть, как они держатся за руки. Лора почти не отводила взгляд от морского берега, где резвились дети, а рука ее легко находила ладонь мужа, нежно касаясь его кончиками пальцев.  
Лора что-то негромко сказала Бартону, он прищурил глаза, раздумывая и прикидывая в голове какой-то вариант.  
— Тони, пока нет костюма, нужно, нанести защитный крем, — наконец, твердо сказал Клинт. — Иначе к вечеру сгоришь ко всем чертям и пропустишь ночное развлечение. Если я правильно понял, тебе нужно хорошенько расслабиться этой ночью. И он подмигнул Тони.

Этой ночью!  
Тони даже представить не мог, какой может быть вечеринка, и как развлекают себя эти ребята, но сейчас ему хотелось стать частью их мира, который манил его обещаниями простого человеческого счастья. И в один миг последние сомнения, которые еще бродили в нем, исчезли. Комплимент от Лоры, неподдельная забота сурового крепыша Клинта — Тони улыбался — оказывается это было чертовски приятно. Определенно, эта компания жила по своим законам и один из них гласил: быть счастливым — так просто!  
— И для начала небольшая разминка, — Клинт был действительно хорошим инструктором и знал свое дело. — А наш Стив тебе поможет.  
Он глянул куда-то за спину Старка.  
— Привет, Кэп!  
— Здорово, Клинт, рад тебя видеть!  
Тони обернулся и не поверил своим глазам. Тот самый парень в серо-голубой футболке, с которым они столкнулись на ступеньках его бунгало снова стоял рядом.

— Как долетел?  
— Дельта Эйрлайнз — гарантирует! — парень солнечно улыбнулся и обнял Бартона в знак приветствия.  
— Почему так долго?  
— Дела задержали, но теперь я с вами на все выходные.  
Старк с интересом рассматривал парня. Ростом он был выше чем Тони, почти на целую голову. Спортивного вида фигура: широкие плечи, сильные руки, идеальный пресс и стальные бедра, как перекрученные канаты — вызывали неподдельное восхищение. Обтягивающая тело футболка, только подчеркивала его достоинства. При этом накачанное тело не производило впечатления искусственно созданной красоты. Стив двигался легко и естественно, не поигрывая картинно мускулами, как это любят делать вот такие накаченные ребята, хотя имел на это полное право.  
Тони, наверное, слишком долго пялился на его упругую задницу, потому что Стив, перехватил его восхищенный взгляд и опустил голову, пряча насмешливую улыбку.  
«Подумаешь, мистер Вселенная», — Старк чуть было не фыркнул в ответ и всем своим видом попытался изобразить безразличие.  
— Возьмешь парня с собой на пробежку? — спросил Клинт.  
— Возьму, — без тени недовольства ответил красавчик, словно только и занимался тем, что вместо отдыха тренировал заезжих бизнесменов, как аниматор при отеле.  
— Вот и отлично, — Клинт рассматривал флакон с защитным кремом, который принесла ему Лора. — Нужно разогреть мышцы, вспомнить основные движения и, главное, проследить, чтобы наши оболтусы не потопили его на воде.  
— Ничего сложного — сделаем, — радушие с которым красавчик соглашался опекать незнакомого человека подкупало.  
Можно было не соваться в воду, Тони уже тонул в его безграничном обаянии.

— Знакомьтесь, — Клинт кивнул на блондина, — наш Стив. Замечательный и неповторимый Кэп.  
— Да ладно тебе, Бартон, — он протянул Тони руку, — просто Стив. Стив Роджерс.  
— Тони, — Старк намеренно отбросил фамилию. Сейчас ему меньше всего хотелось светить своей принадлежностью к известной фамилии. Стив в отличие от Наташи, мог оказаться более продвинутым, а Тони вовсе не улыбалась перспектива, остаться в одиночестве, когда его отношения с новыми друзьями только стали налаживаться.  
— Давно не ходили на доске?  
— Давно, — честно признался Тони.  
— Это умение, как езда на велосипеде, навсегда с тобой.  
— Возможно.  
— Вот же засранцы! — Клинт бесцеремонно сунул Старку флакон с защитным средством и пронзительный свисток резанул воздух.  
— Сейчас же оба из воды! Остаетесь до вечера без купания.  
Обиженный детский рев и жалостливое повизгивание собак понеслось над пляжем.  
— Суровый, но справедливый, — Стив смотрел на всю эту кутерьму и улыбался. — Как хорошо, снова оказаться здесь.

***

Тони сдернул майку и вылил на руку немного защитного крема, но Стив, как ни в чем не бывало, одним широким движением, смазал его с ладони и начал растирать по телу, нисколько не заботясь какой эффект производит на него своими прикосновениями. Стив, как опытный массажист разминал плечи и спину, потом прошелся по рукам Тони от плеча до запястья, одновременно беседуя с Клинтом о предстоящем вечере. Без всякого предупреждения резко присел, растирая крем по бедрам и голени, и Старк захлебнулся воздухом. Мурашки метнулись табунами по всему телу, а щеки загорелись огнем, как у подростка на первом свидании.  
Он отшатнулся и протестующе вытянул руку вперед, но Стив уже отбросил флакон с кремом и подтолкнул Старка вперед, как будто они не сейчас увидели друг друга, а были знакомы тысячу лет и такое дружеское похлопывание по спине было привычным.  
— Два круга, не меньше, — и Роджерс рванул по мощеной дорожке, и скрылся в дебрях зарослей тростника, который плотной стеной окружал домики.  
— Не отставай, Тони, — Клинт кивнул вслед удаляющемуся Стиву. — Жду вас на берегу через двадцать минут.  
И Старк припустил за Стивом, стараясь не отставать, но Роджерс очень скоро снизил темп, чтобы дыхание у Тони не сбивалось. Хотя сам Старк не мог понять, от чего он задыхался больше. От бега, или от воспоминаний, как сильные, горячие ладони бродили по его телу. Таких ощущений у Тони не было давно и сейчас его затопило воспоминаниями о том беззаботном времени, когда он еще не унаследовал корпорацию отца. Времени без запретов и предрассудков, когда тебе принадлежит весь мир. И можно вытворять все, что захочется.  
Мир и сейчас принадлежал ему, даже в большей степени, чем раньше. Запретов для исполнения своих прихотей не существовало вовсе, а на предрассудки, сплетни и мнение окружающих его людей было наплевать с высокой башни, в буквальном смысле этого слова. Но сейчас мир этот показался Старку скучным и однообразным. Погрузившись в любимую работу, получив неограниченные возможности благодаря своему гениальному уму и обаянию — он пропустил что-то важное и теперь, как никогда понимал это.  
И Тони придал себе ускорение, чтобы догнать и перегнать, как делал это, впрочем, всегда, если видел недостижимую, но такую желанную цель.

***

Первые несколько попыток Тони встать на доске в полный рост, сразу закончились неудачей. Доска кренилась набок и Старк, поскользнувшись, уходил под воду. И если бы не страховочная петля, доску бы снесло в океан. Но характер Тони, в котором фамильное упрямство и напористость не только стояли рядом, но и были основными чертами — не давали все бросить и отступить. И он снова, и снова делал заплыв в сторону набегавшей волны, вставал на доску, стараясь удержать равновесие. Хорошая физическая форма и память на выученное однажды не подвела Тони, и тело начинало вспоминать все, что было необходимо, чтобы удержаться на длинной доске. И уже совсем скоро он плавно скользил вниз по небольшой волне, вызывая радостное улюлюканье Лоры и Клинта, которые наблюдали за его успехами.

Тони был по-настоящему счастлив. Чувство свободы, бьющий в лицо ветер, холодные брызги на разгоряченной коже, солнце и ослепительный блеск океана, все это он сейчас не променял бы на самое выгодное предложение партнеров. Он чувствовал силу и переполняющую его радость, растекающуюся по всему телу. Адреналин и азарт похлеще тех, которые он испытывал в моменты презентаций его гениальных проектов.  
Старк не понял, когда потерял контроль над скоростью и равновесием, но мир перевернулся, и он успел только увидеть как рой пузырьков метнулся куда-то вверх, а мощная волна окружила его, кутая в водяной кокон со всех сторон. Удар доской оказался несильным, но достаточным, чтобы выбить из него весь воздух, но Тони не успел захлебнуться. Чьи-то сильные руки подхватили его и выдернули на поверхность, но он не успел вдохнуть, потому что новая, более мощная волна накрыла их с головой.

Сознание возвращалось медленно. Тони почувствовал, как что-то шершавое и горячее коснулось лица. Старк поморщился и попытался открыть глаза. Перед ним кружились лица, а в ушах звенели встревоженные голоса и жалобное повизгивание собак.  
Скулящего пса оттащили в сторону и Тони снова попытался рассмотреть того, кто навис над ним обеспокоенно повторяя один и тот же вопрос.  
«Охренеть, какие губы», — было единственной осознанной мыслью Тони. Он надеялся, что не произнес этого вслух.  
Невероятные, четко очерченные губы и такие же яркие, голубые глаза, в которых плескалось беспокойство — вот и все, что сейчас он мог воспринимать.  
И когда обладатель небесного взгляда и преступно идеальной формы рта в отчаянии прикусил нижнюю губу, от чего она налилась кровью и стала еще ярче, Тони снова закрыл глаза, чтобы только не видеть этого форменного безобразия, которое отвлекало его от чего-то более важного, о чем его спрашивали, похлопывая по щекам.

Постепенно вращающаяся с невероятной скоростью действительность замедлила ход, и обеспокоенное лицо приобрело четкие очертания.  
— Что тут было? Меня кто-то целовал? — Тони постарался улыбнуться.  
— Смотри, Стив, он еще и шутит, — тот, которого звали Баки, навалился на спину Роджерса, обнимая одной рукой за шею, — значит, не сильно приложило.  
Вместо того, чтобы задуматься почему он лежит на песке, Тони думал о том, что не отказался бы вот так же плотно прижаться к разгоряченной от солнца, широченной спине Стива.  
В груди запекло, растекаясь горячим. Желанием? Ревностью. Давно позабытым чувством.

— Сесть сможешь? — Стив дернул плечом и Баки отлепился от него, недовольно поглядывая на Тони. Лучше бы он этого не делал.  
В том месте, где только что была рука Баки, там, чуть пониже ключицы, на теле Стива красовалось идеальное, как впрочем и все в этом парне, четко очерченное по краям родимое пятно.  
Видимо, Тони сильно приложило доской, иначе откуда взялась эта галлюцинация. По-другому Старк не мог воспринимать то, что увидел перед собой. Четкий контур защитного шлема. Того самого, который украшал не только визитную карточку Тони, но и все продукты его корпорации.  
Шлем Железного Человека. Любимого с детства персонажа комиксов. 

Когда Тони только встал во главе детища своего отца, корпорации «Старк Индастриз», первое что он захотел сделать — запатентовать новый логотип. Летящую фигурку в красно-золотом костюме. Но адвокаты, как всегда нашли тысячу и еще одну причину, по которой использовать фигурку Железного Человека было невозможно. И Тони согласился на контур защитного шлема. 

***

— Очень рано и круто стал заходить в разворот, — Клинт чертил ладонями в воздухе схему движения доски, — поэтому опрокинуло. Давай еще раз. И колени сгибай.  
Стив укоризненно глянул на Бартона:  
— Дай ему опомниться, — он перевел взгляд на Старка, — жив, герой?  
Тони подтянулся на руках и сел:  
— Порядок.  
— Воды хлебнул? — Брюс уже успел слетать за аптечкой и держал в руках какой-то флакон.  
— Да, нормально, ребята! — Тони улыбался и чувствовал себя на седьмом небе от счастья. С ним давно никто так не носился, и теперь, когда ему не светила больше забота Пеппер, внимание чужих для него людей заставляла его глупо улыбаться. И если бы Тони Старк умел краснеть от смущения – сейчас бы щеки его пылали.  
— У меня только один вопрос, — он оглянулся на своих спасателей.  
— Что на обед? — съязвил Баки и все, как по команде, грохнули дружным смехом.  
— Будешь должен Роджерсу одно желание, — Наташа похлопала Стива по плечу, выдавая спасателя Тони. — Вечером не отвертишься.  
— Не соглашайся, чувак, — рослый красавец Торренс с татуировкой бога-громовержца тоже подтянулся к веселой компании, — иначе ста отжиманий тебе не миновать.  
— Тор, серфинг это не раскачанные руки, а сильные ноги, — Нат игриво дернула его за волосы, стянутые в тугой хвост и тут же бросилась бежать от резкого броска и сильного захвата, который собирался применить Торренс к шутнице, но поймал только пустой воздух.  
— Тогда еще дополнительно сто приседаний, по пятьдесят в два захода, — не унимался Торренс. — Если ты не подскажешь Стиву, что в мире существуют не только утренние пробежки.  
— Это ему лучше всего объясняет Баки, — Клинт многозначительно дернул бровями. — Кстати, сейчас он показывает класс на доске!  
— Ну, дает! Краса-а-а-а-вчик! — восторженный вскрик Лоры, заставил всех обернуться, — смотрите, какую волну поймал!  
— Баки! Давай, давай, давай! — дружный хор подбадривающих голосов понесся над пляжем.  


Баки... Тони еще ничего не знал об этом парне, но странное чувство неприязни и соперничества уже росло внутри, как гигантская волна, которая поднималась над бесстрашным серфером и закручивалась мощным гребнем, образуя длинный тоннель. И Баки, упираясь в короткую доску серфа широко расставленными ногами, несся по нему на немыслимой скорости.  
Наклонившись вперед так, чтобы касаться одной ладонью края доски, а другой водяной глади, которая лавиной неумолимо настигала его, меняя цвет от густого черного у основания — там, где зарождалась, откуда брала силу — и до небесной лазури на самом гребне, грозя каждую секунду поглотить смельчака.  
Зачарованный этим зрелищем Тони приподнялся и сел. А Тор и Нат уже входили в воду, чтобы в нужный момент успеть добраться до следующего вала. И только Стив замер на берегу и, затаив дыхание, следил за исходом поединка.  
Тони не мог понять, что его завораживает больше: отчаянная смелость, красивое напряженное тело Баки в стремительном скольжении, или лицо Стива, который смотрел на воду, не отрываясь. И предметом его восхищения был этот отчаянный наглец, который приковал к себе все внимание.

— Вот же зараза, — в глазах Стива заплескался неподдельный восторг. Он облизал нижнюю губу, и чуть прикрыл глаза, пряча за ресницами довольную улыбку и что-то еще. Совсем личное, свое.  
Как-то в один миг слова Брюса об одном на двоих бунгало, рука, откровенно обнимающая Стива, и этот взгляд полный восхищения и обожания — все вместе собралось воедино и Тони снова затопило это чувство. Не то сожаления, не то злости, перемешанной с обидой, хотя причин обижаться на незнакомых ему людей не могло существовать от слова «совсем».  
Если бы мог, он сейчас непременно позвонил бы Ванде. Тонкий психолог, отличный специалист и хороший друг – она бы в одно мгновение разложила для Тони все по полочкам и объяснила ему, из каких таких событий его прошлой жизни выросла ничем не объяснимая зависть, или почти ревность к отношениям двух совершенно незнакомых ему людей. Но Ванда была далеко, а телефон Тони выключен и заброшен между двумя пассажирскими сиденьями автомобиля, и ему ничего не оставалось, как просто наблюдать.  
От досады Тони пнул кулаком песок, одним движением поднялся на ноги и, развернувшись, пошел прочь. В сторону бара, где уже суетился Брюс. 

***

Неприметная дверь за барной стойкой вела на кухню. Тони толкнул ее и вошел внутрь. На широком кухонном столе Брюс раскладывал овощи и зелень, а из морозильной камеры показался большой кусок мяса.  
— Нужно разморозить, — он кивнул в сторону берега, — Торренс обещал удивить сегодня новым рецептом.  
— А он умеет? — Тони не уставал поражаться.  
— Если бы ты знал, как ловко Тор управляется с мясом и грилем, ты бы приехал сюда только из-за этого. Бог огня! Умеет приготовить мясо так — пальчики оближешь!  
Он внимательно посмотрел на Старка:  
— Надеюсь, ты не против простой пищи?  
— Не против, — Тони взял большой нож и аккуратно провел пальцами по лезвию, — знаешь я даже рад, что все так.  
— Как? — Брюс сдвинул очки на кончик носа и заинтересованно посмотрел на него поверх стекол.  
— По-другому, — Тони отложил нож в сторону и взял стоящую рядом банку ледяного пива, — я уже забыл, что можно быть счастливым от самых простых вещей.  
Он поднес банку к самому уху и большим пальцем надавил на кольцо. Характерный щелчок и Тони с наслаждением приложился к металлическому краю, слизывая первый пенный глоток.  
— Составишь мне компанию?  
— С удовольствием, — Брюс открыл еще одну банку и, салютуя новому другу, приложился к холодному пиву.

— Здесь всегда так не многолюдно? — Тони мотнул головой в сторону пляжа.  
— Да нет, что ты! — Брюс пересчитывал ящики с напитками, — к вечеру тут будет не протолкнуться. К тому же не все наши еще приехали. Еще Сэм, Питер, Мария и старик Фьюри.  
— Почему старик?  
— Он старше остальных, как приклеилось еще с самого начала, так и осталось, — Брюс потянул на себя большой ящик с бутылками, — помоги-ка!  
Старка не пришлось долго уговаривать. Он, как ни в чем не бывало, подхватил тяжеленную ношу и помог Брюсу переставить ее ближе, чтобы тот мог укладывать металлические банки в холодильник.  
— А этот ваш…— Тони подавал Брюсу выпивку, — Баки что ли? Что за имя такое странное?  
— А-а-а, ты про Джеймса! — Брюс посмотрел в небольшое окошко на берег, — Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Баки!  
— Да, он, — Тони передал последнюю банку, — всегда такой заводной?  
— С ним не соскучишься — это, правда, — Брюс кивнул кудрявой головой и широко улыбнулся, — ему только дай волю всё к верху дном тут будет. Веселый. Пока учился от девчонок в университете отбоя не было.  
— От девчонок? — Тони в удивлении вскинул брови, — а мне показалось…  
— Тебе не показалось. Они со Стивом давние друзья, — Брюс захватил несколько бутылок с напитками покрепче, направляясь к барной стойке, где появились первые посетители, — мы и сами не заметили, как это переросло в нечто большее.  
— Удивились?  
Брюс, не прерывая разговора, вопросительно кивнул посетителям, и, получив заказ, одним простым движением водрузил на стол высокие стаканы, приготовить освежающий коктейль. И все это так ловко и профессионально — одним плавным беспрерывным движением — что Тони залюбовался его работой.  
— Ну, знаешь, от сумасброда Баки можно ожидать всего чего угодно, а вот Кэп…  
— Кэп? — не понял Тони  
— Стив! — поправил себя Брюс, — вот от него точно никто не ожидал, что он въедет в эту тему. Хотя, как человек творческий, он видимо что-то такое в нем рассмотрел…  
Брюс протянул руку в сторону пляжа:  
— Он, кстати и сейчас его рисует.  
— Рису-у-у-ет? — Тони приставил руку ко лбу, прикрываясь от яркого солнца, — надо же, сколько талантов у твоих друзей.  
Брюс добродушно рассмеялся:  
— За это я их и люблю.  
— А почему Кэп? — не унимался Тони.  
— О, это старая история, — Брюс натирал барную стойку, — как-то на Хэллоуин мы решили вырядиться героями комиксов — Стиву достался костюм Капитана Америка, к тому же много лет он был бессменным лидером команды. Куратором многих наших проектов. Ответственный, слишком правильный и принципиальный. Все у него по пунктам и без сбоев. Ты его ночью позови, все бросит и придет, если тебе нужна помощь.  
Брюс немного помолчал.  
— Ты хочешь сказать что, если бы Капитан Америка существовал на самом деле, Стив был бы его лучшим воплощением: надежный, верный, настоящий. — Тони пожал плечами. — Все это немного из области фантастики.  
— В мире, где ты обитаешь, таких нет?  
— Почему же? Вокруг меня много надежных и порядочных людей, но в твоем Стиве есть что-то еще.  
Брюс рассмеялся:  
— Стив не мой.  
— Ах, ну да, рыжеволосая бестия с умопомрачительной талией! — Тони подмигнул Брюсу, — Наташа! Откуда такое русское имя?  
— Ее родители иммигрировали в Америку много лет назад, но она сама скорее американка.  
— Так вот откуда легкий акцент!  
— Мило, правда?  
— Мило, — согласился Тони, — кажется, еще немного и я буду почти влюблен в каждого из твоих друзей.  
Брюс засмущался и взъерошил волосы на макушке:  
— Поверь, что завтра утром так и будет. Сам не понимаю, как это происходит.


	3. Chapter 3

***  
Стив устроился на лежаке, скрестив ноги по-турецки и что-то увлеченно рисовал в альбоме. Тони неслышно подошел и встал позади. Одного взгляда было достаточно — рисует Стив очень хорошо. Легкие наброски Барнса в движении, напряженное тело, развевающиеся концы длинных волос: казалось, рисунок оживает у него под рукой, а ветер и шум прибоя становятся слышимыми и ощутимыми.  
— Не помешаю?  
— Нет, я часто рисую под пристальным вниманием, привык, что меня и мои рисунки рассматривают, — Роджерс приветливо улыбнулся.  
— Это хобби, или работа?  
— Сначала было хобби, а после спецкурса в университете превратилось в средство зарабатывания денег.  
— Ты уличный художник? — лицо Тони вытянулось от удивления.  
— Ну, почему сразу уличный художник, — Стив рассмеялся и Тони захлестнуло, повело от сногсшибательной солнечной улыбки и мягкого обволакивающего смеха. Была в этом такая бездна обаяния, что Тони достиг самого дна этой бездны и выбраться из нее не было никакой возможности. — Я профессиональный промышленный дизайнер.  
— Даже так? — свой собственный голос Старк слышал словно издалека.  
— Но если есть время и настроение, я могу рисовать даже за столиком уличного кафе, — Стив снова вернулся к своему рисунку. — Хорошая идея улетучивается также быстро, как и приходит. И иногда, чтобы не потерять мысль, нужно сделать заметки или набросок несмотря на то, где ты находишься. Понимаешь?  
— Поверь, очень понимаю, — Старк кивнул.  
Ему ли не понимать. Ему. Техническому гению, которого оригинальные идеи посещают десять раз на дню, заставляя бросить центральный офис, бумаги, бюрократические заморочки и спуститься на лифте в святая святых — свою мастерскую. Тони опять вспомнил, что именно сегодня он остался без своего лучшего помощника и заместителя, и заметно помрачнел. Думать об этом не хотелось совсем. Он устало потер глаза и переносицу.  
— Тони! — Стив отложил свой рисунок в сторону, — как ты себя чувствуешь? Ты выглядишь уставшим, — он аккуратно провел рукой по его плечу, — что-нибудь болит?  
— Болит, — Тони кивнул и похлопал себя ладонью по груди  
— Нужно было показаться врачу. Удар был не сильным, но все же.  
— Это другое, — Тони как-то вымученно улыбнулся. — Этот удар врачи не лечат.  
— Я могу тебе чем-то помочь?  
— Ты так носишься со всеми незнакомцами?  
— Нет, только с шальными, которые не умеют рассчитывать свои силы и зачем-то лезут в воду, хотя лучше бы им оставаться на берегу, — Стив говорил так, словно был знаком с Тони тысячу лет и имел на это право.  
— Не хочу на берегу. Это не в моем стиле.  
— А для тебя главное стиль?  
— Это не самое плохое качество.  
— Любишь понты?  
— Нет, люблю быть непредсказуемым.  
— Создавать проблемы?  
— Находить оригинальные решения!  
— Зачем тебе это нужно?  
— Это мой жизненный принцип.  
— Да кто ты такой?  
— Гений, плейбой, филантроп ... — Тони осекся и прикусил губу  
— Где-то я уже это слышал?!  
— Вряд ли.  
Эта шуточная пикировка разгорячила обоих. Стив с удивлением обнаружил, что сжимает кулаки. Если в начале разговора он сидел со скетчбуком в руках, то сейчас они с Тони стояли друг против друга, как мальчишки перед потасовкой в уличном споре. Ему хотелось схватить Тони в фирменный захват и, сделав легкую подножку, опустить на песок. Обычно он так и поступал с Баки, наваливаясь всем телом, пока тот, задыхаясь от смеха, не начинал просить пощады.  
— Ну, что, гений? Тогда еще одна попытка обуздать стихию? — Стив все же не удержался от желания дотронуться и похлопал Тони по плечу.  
— Я думаю, не одна, — Тони ответил ему тем же.  
  
И этот жест закольцевал невидимую энергию, которая метнулась по кругу от ладони Стива, по плечам и спине Тони, и вернулась по кругу в другую ладонь, покалывая кончики пальцев.  
Вспыхнула и погасла. Всего на секунду, оставляя странное ощущение. Смутное волнение, которое охватило обоих.

***

Тони до самого обеда не выходил из воды, пока ветер не сменил своего направления и не погасил волну. От усталости ноги гудели, как электрические провода. Он буквально рухнул на горячий песок и раскинул руки и ноги, как морская звезда.  
— Тони, нужно лечь под навесом, — наверное, Нат мотнула головой, потому что холодные капли упали на разгоряченную кожу. — Солнце слишком активное.  
— Наташа права, вставай, — Стив стоял над ним с протянутой рукой.  
— Ваше «солнце», и правда слишком активное, — Тони хлопнул по раскрытой ладони Стива. — Ни минуты покоя!  
Нат прыснула от смеха и с интересом посмотрела на то, как отреагирует Стив на такое заявление, но Стива было не свернуть с намеченной цели.  
— Устал, шутник?! — он присел на корточки рядом с Тони и озабоченность отразилась в его глазах.  
— Честно?  
— Без вариантов.  
— Есть немного, — Тони не ожидал, что это прозвучит так откровенно, но слово не воробей — вылетело, не поймаешь. Волнение снова заплескалось где-то в области груди. Стало трудно дышать.  
Тони закрыл глаза, чтобы только не видеть эту заботу в глазах почти незнакомого парня. Взрослый, самодостаточный человек, он внезапно почувствовал себя младшим братом, которому нестерпимо захотелось забраться к Стиву на колени, прижаться всем телом, спрятаться, почувствовать, как его обнимают сильные руки. Противно защипало в носу, а под веками запекло. Еще не хватало позорно расплакаться, как мальчишка.  
«Нервы не к черту, — Тони разозлил этот очевидный факт, но он только плотнее сжал веки, — в понедельник срочно на прием к Ванде, иначе это плохо закончится. Что закончится? еще ничего и не начиналось...»  
Странный этот диалог с самим собой пронесся в голое за секунды и Тони тряхнул головой, чтобы избавиться от не прошенных мыслей.  


— Тебе, правда, лучше переместиться под навес, пока не уснул под открытым солнцем. Вставай, — снова обеспокоенно повторил Стив.  


Тони вскочил и слишком резко оттолкнул протянутую руку, о чем тут же пожалел. Это выглядело глупо, но изменить ничего было нельзя. Он дошагал до ближайшего лежака и упал лицом вниз, чтобы никто не мог видеть эмоций, которые сменяли одна другую. Тони закрыл глаза. Все потрясения сегодняшнего дня, перемешались с легким ветром и шумом прибоя и он не заметил, как провалился в глубокий сон.

***

Его разбудили звуки музыки, смех и громкие разговоры. Тони с удовольствием потянулся и плед, которым он был укрыт, сполз на песок. Старк подхватил мягкую ткань и потянул обратно, потому что легкий бриз с океана лизнул голые пятки.  
Кто-то заботливо укрыл его. Тони оглянулся, лежак рядом пустовал и только забытый альбом напоминал о его владельце.  
Стив сидел рядом, пока он спал? Какая-то хренова Санта-Барбара.  
Тони мог бы еще долго размышлять о странном поведении Стива, но альбом притягивал его внимание. Заглядывать в чужие записи, было верхом наглости, но Тони все же не удержался и открыл первую страницу. Потом еще одну и еще, и вскоре уже не мог остановиться.  
Стив рисовал классно. В альбоме обнаружилось много карандашных рисунков. Старк узнавал улицы и здания, с интересом рассматривал лица, то смеющиеся, то задумчивые. Оказывается, Роджерсу хорошо удавались эмоции. Глядя на картинку без сомнения можно было сказать расстроен человек или счастлив, озабочен или простодушно весел.  
Морщины: мелкие в уголках рта и вокруг глаз. Глубокие, режущие лоб поперек, или сминающие щеки и подбородок в причудливом рисунке.  
Глаза: то широко распахнутые и удивленные, то печальные, наполненные слезами.  
И губы. Сомкнутые и чуть приоткрытые, такие разные — то тонкие и обветренные, как у пожилых людей, то полные и хорошо очерченные, только целуй.  
И, конечно, руки. Женские и мужские. Тонкие, изящные, натруженные и капризно-холеные.  
Старк перевернул еще одну страницу и словно получил удар под дых.  
Баки…  
Рисунков с Джеймсом было много и каждый был особенным. Художник, который рисовал его, без сомнения, испытывал разные чувства — от нежности и тихой грусти до страсти и восхищения.  
Тони перевернул еще одну страницу и удивленно присвистнул:  
— Надо же!  
Талантливый художник Стив Роджерс примерял на Баки известные образы. Тут был и знаменитый агент Джеймс Бонд и повелитель моря Посейдон, и даже Баки в образе куртизанки из парижского кабаре, в пышной юбке с бесстыдно накрашенным алым ртом.  
Но больше всего Тони поразили рисунки, на которых Баки был в образе Зимнего Солдата. Тони сразу узнал человека с бионической рукой и ледяным сердцем. Человека-машину, созданную для убийства, не знающую страха и жалости.  
Это было так неожиданно. Его взгляд — такой обволакивающий и страстный в реальной жизни — на рисунке терял свое тепло и обаяние, превращался в холодный и беспощадный, но сам Барнс, на удивление, оставался чертовски привлекательным.  
Каждый жест и поворот головы, эти разметавшиеся волосы, рука с вскинутым кверху автоматическим оружием, та опасность, которую он излучал — влекла и манила.  
Старк уже собирался захлопнуть альбом, но рисунок на следующем развороте заставил его вздрогнуть. С белого листа на него смотрел он сам. Стив рисовал его. Тони. И когда только успел?  
Старк рассматривал рисунок и не мог оторвать взгляда. Там, на картинке, взгляд его был беспокойным, губы плотно сжаты, а плечи напряжены, но что-то во всем облике Тони завораживало. Стиву удалось поймать то, о чем так часто говорила ему Ванда — внутренний магнетизм, природное обаяние и скрытую сексуальность. Взрывной коктейль из авантюризма и любви к приключениям.  
И Тони не смог сдержать самодовольной улыбки: интересно, как ему это удается?  
На следующем рисунке Старк спал, и выражение лица его было тревожным, словно он видел тяжелый сон. Набросок был очень крупным, хорошо прорисованным, но художник бросил его на полпути. Лицо, плечи, грудь, часть родимого пятна в виде круга с нечеткими линиями так и неразгаданного символа. Только сейчас он что-то смутно напомнил Старку, но он не стал всматриваться. Тони взял альбом, прихватил с собой плед и направился в сторону бара, где шумная компания устроила настоящую вечеринку.

***

Вокруг плетеной изгороди были зажжены факелы, которые освещали почти всю площадку перед баром, а сам бар был разукрашен цветами и яркими лентами. Музыканты с гавайскими гитарами, бонгами и маракасами создавали неповторимую атмосферу мексиканской вечеринки.  
Гостей, как и обещал Брюс, прибыло. Они сидели за длинным деревянным столом, во главе которого Наташа что-то рассказывал под всеобщий смех и одобрительные хлопки.  
— Этот напиток сделан по старинному рецепту, — Наташа любовно прижимала к груди пузатую бутылку в оплетке, — моя бабушка утверждала, что если до заката его отведает пара, предназначенная друг другу, они непременно окажутся вместе этой ночью.  
— Вместе? — темнокожий мужчина протягивал Нат большую глиняную кружку, — я согласен.  
— Нет, Фьюри, — Нат хохотала от всей души, — он слишком крепкий, настоянный почти на сотне различных трав и его пьют маленькими глоточками, смакуя и приговаривая: «Ряженый, суженый приди ко мне ужинать»!  
— - Ряженый? — тот, которого назвали Фьюри, стащил с головы соломенную шляпу, вытянул из кармана большой носовой платок и перевязал один глаз на пиратский манер, — это ты на меня намекаешь?  
Компания грохнула дружным смехом, а Клинт легонько пнул Фьюри в бок:  
— Не дразни Брюса, а то не посмотрит на твои заслуги, огребешь по полной.  
— О! Тони проснулся! Иди к нам! — Нат увидела Старка и призывно замахала ему рукой, — Ребята, знакомьтесь! Это Тони! Друг Брюса!  
Тони покивал головой, отвешивая поклон двум незнакомым девушкам, пожал протянутую через стол руку и уселся на длинной скамье возле темнокожего шутника.  
— Кто тут у нас пара?  
— Да вот, — Фьюри вытянул вперед руку, указывая в сторону бара, — Брюс никак не сделает Наташе предложение, вот она и чудит.  
— Брюса так сложно раскачать?  
— Это да, но Нат не привыкла отступать, — Фьюри вытащил из заднего кармана пачку сигарет и протянул Тони, но тот скрестил руки перед собой.  
— Спасибо, друг, я бросил.  
— Сердце пошаливает?  
— Да нет, — Тони отмахнулся, — предпочитаю крепкий кофе, поэтому от сигарет пришлось отказаться.  
— Уважаю! — Фьюри протянул ему руку, — Николас, можно просто Ник! Рад знакомству с волевым человеком.  
Тони крепко пожал его ладонь.  
— Можно просто Тони!  
Фьюри внимательно рассматривал Старка.  
— Мне, кажется, я тебя где-то видел.  
— Мне часто такое говорят. Типичная наружность — вот и весь секрет.  
— Не скажи.  
Кто-то вовремя обнял Старка со спины, прерывая разговор:  
— Тони, ты как?  
Старк обернулся, но тут же отпрянул. Роджерс наклонился к нему так близко, что Тони почти мазнул щекой по его губам.  
— Все нормально, Стив! Я отлично выспался там, на берегу.  
— Тогда самое время веселиться! — он похлопал Фьюри по плечу, — Ник, поручаю его тебе!  
— Без проблем, Лучшего кандидата ты бы не смог найти, Кэп! — отсалютовал Ник и потянул Старка за собой, — предлагаю начать с фирменного коктейля Беннер и Ко! Пойдем!  
— Это еще что?  
Ник беззастенчиво подталкивал Тони к барной стойке.  
— Двойной неразбавленный — и желудок в порядке, и голова сразу забывает все проблемы.  
Ловко обходя танцующие парочки, Ник лавировал между ними, как заправский флагманский корабль среди рифов, и они благополучно добрались до барной стойки.  
— Брюс, дружище! Удиви нас своим искусством!  
— Как именно?  
— Постарайся не разбавлять хотя бы первые три порции!  
— Три? — Старк поперхнулся воздухом, — нет, нет, я не согласен!  
— Хорошо, две! — смилостивился Ник.  
Сопротивляться было бесполезно, наверное, небольшое количество спиртного не повредит, подумал Тони, но после второго обжигающего горло виски вспомнил, что ничего не ел с самого утра. И сейчас напиток делал свое дело, разнося по всему телу необъяснимую легкость, усиливая беззаботное настроение, отодвигая на задний план все страхи и тревоги сегодняшнего неудачного утра.  
А веселые и страстные звуки музыки требовали отбивать заводной ритм ладонью, двигаться и пританцовывать. Они будоражили кровь, заставляя отдаться ему полностью, расслабиться и плыть по течению. И Тони отпустил себя, поддался этому ощущению праздника и хорошего настроения.  
Он с интересом рассматривал веселую компанию пока не зацепился взглядом за Стива и Баки. Эти двое притягивали его внимание, как магнит.  
Веселый и бесшабашный Джеймс, шутил и смеялся, пил коктейли, приготовленные Брюсом, подыгрывал музыкантам, отбивая ритм и танцевал, призывно виляя задницей. А Стив только улыбался в ответ, ероша волосы на затылке всей пятерней, наблюдая за чудачествами Баки. 

Тони обратил внимание, что Стив ничего не пьет, кроме сока, но это не мешает ему веселиться. Он смеялся над шутками Торренса, который большую часть вечера колдовал над жаровней, а сейчас разносил всем гостям ароматные куски жареного мяса. Пригласил на танец Лору, игнорируя шутливое обещание Клинта разделаться с ним при первой же возможности. И устроил дружеское соревнование с парнем по имени Сэм, который никак не мог победить его в поединке на силу рук.  
Нат тянула танцевать всех по очереди, но Николас категорически отказался:  
— Тащи лучше Брюса, а я пока присмотрю за полками со спиртным.  
— Всего один танец, — она подмигнула Нику, — спасибо, красавчик!  
Ник перегнулся через стойку, подтолкнул ладонью диск, который проглотил музыкальный автомат, и площадка погрузилась в медленную приятную мелодию. Музыканты отложили свои инструменты, используя небольшой перерыв, а танцующие разделились на пары, покачиваясь, подхватывая мерный, тягучий ритм мелодии.  
— Красивая пара.  
Тони оглянулся, всматриваясь в полутьму танцпола:  
— Которая?  
— Лора и Клинт, — Фьюри с нескрываемым удовольствием затянулся большой сигарой, — сколько лет их знаю и не перестаю любоваться ими.  
— Я так понимаю, — Тони потягивал освежающий напиток, — дом, свой бизнес, двое детей.  
— Да. И еще бесконечное доверие и любовь.  
— А Нат и Брюс? — Тони стало интересно, что скажет Ник об этой паре.  
— Эти не созданы друг для друга, и Наташа зря теряет время. Брюс хороший человек, но это не ее половинка.  
— Веришь в эту неоднозначную теорию про разделенные души?  
— Больше тебе скажу, она работает, — Ник затушил сигару, — и даже знаю такие пары, когда один без другого просто существовать не может.  
— Это теория себя не оправдывает.  
— Ты о чем говоришь, Тони? — Ник взял с полки бутылку в оплетке, которую оставила без присмотра Нат, и плеснул пряную жидкость в самую маленькую рюмку на стойке Брюса. — Просто люди разучились читать знаки, которые посылает им Вселенная.  
— Только сегодня утром я расстался с девушкой, которая была мне предназначена по твоей замечательной теории. Я больше в нее не верю.  
Фьюри подвинул рюмку ближе к Тони:  
— Тогда, тебе самое время выпить эту настойку.  
— Шутишь?  
— Нисколько, Тони.  
— Почему ты решил, что мне это нужно?  
— Не обижайся на то, что я скажу тебе сейчас.  
— Никаких обид, обещаю.  
— Понимаешь, — Ник внимательно посмотрел Тони в глаза, — ты чужак среди нас, я это чувствую. Но вселенная зачем-то привела тебя в нашу компанию именно сейчас. Значит, ты на повороте. На изломе собственной судьбы. Смотри в оба. Не пропусти свой шанс.  
— Какой еще шанс, Ник?  
— Не знаю, — он протянул настойку Тони, — пей, утром поговорим.  
Сам не зная, подчиняясь какой логике, Тони одним глотком опрокинул в себя пряную жидкость. Ароматный напиток заполнил рот горьковатым вкусом и осел в желудке. И уже через минуту Тони мог поклясться, что почувствовал как он потек по венам радужным поблескивающим потоком, проник в кровь, одурманивая и наполняя запредельной свободой чувствовать и жить так, как не было раньше.  
Тони оглянулся, но Ник уже исчез, словно и не было. Народу стало заметно меньше, кто-то ушел гулять по берегу океана, кто-то отправился отдыхать, а на танцполе осталась всего одна пара.  
Тони удивленно всматривался в ночь. И не верил собственным глазам.  
Не может быть. Что за бред?  
Кто-то обнимал Стива обеими руками за талию, а тот удерживал его одной рукой за шею, неотрывно глядя в глаза. И они оба качались в мерном ритме танца, не обращая внимания ни на кого вокруг.  
Тони встал, чтобы уйти, но в этот же момент Стив наклонился и запредельно нежно поцеловал своего партнера, заставляя того тянуться за поцелуем. Тони мотнул головой, чтобы прогнать непонятный морок и резко развернулся в сторону пляжа, чтобы уйти туда, где ночной ветер выдул бы из его головы все те глупости, которые в один миг нарисовал гений его неуемной фантазии.

Там, в темноте, Старку показалось, что видит рядом со Стивом себя.  
Нужно было немедленно выбросить эту чушь из головы, но чем дальше уходил Старк, прочь по пустынному берегу, тем отчетливей чувствовал на своих губах нежный и глубокий поцелуй.


	4. Chapter 4

***  
Он шел долго и бесцельно. Просто вперед и вперед подгоняемый желанием убежать как можно дальше. Тони и сам не понимал от чего и зачем он бежит, но овладевшее им беспокойство гнало его прочь в объятия жаркой ночи.  
На пути ему то и дело попадались счастливые парочки. Гуляющие вдоль берега, глазеющие на звезды, смеющиеся, сидящие в обнимку у самой кромки воды. Он тоскливо разглядывал их в отраженном свете Луны, которая одиноко плыла в ночном небе, и не мог понять. Как случилось, что он, Тони Старк, человек, имеющий все что только можно было пожелать в этом мире, не имел самого главного.  
Любимого человека.  
Того единственного, ради которого хотелось бы совершать безрассудные поступки и великие дела. Беспокоиться, ждать, радоваться и страдать. Тосковать и беспечно улыбаться всяким глупостям, вроде облезлого, смешного котенка на пороге своего суперсовременного и напичканного высококлассной техникой дома.  
Дарить мелкие безделушки, заботиться о важном. Смотреть футбол и старые фильмы. Спешить по вечерам домой, чтобы упасть в нежные объятия или просыпаться по утрам в развороченной пылкой страстью постели.  
Тони сжал руку в кулак и с отчаянием ударил пустой воздух, словно мог пробить невидимую стену, которая выросла до самых небес и преградила путь. Он круто развернулся и зашагал обратно с твердым намерением уехать. Снова сесть за руль и дать по газам. Вылететь на ночное шоссе и гнать до тех пор, пока на горизонте не появятся огни города и его вилла. Или запереться в мастерской со своими механизмами и проводами. Надежно укрыться в своей крепости, которая спасала его от глупых и ненужных переживаний уже не раз.  
Он решил срезать путь и, с трудом разглядев в темноте тростниковые крыши, круто забрал вправо. Миновал длинную аллею, вдоль которой выстроились в ряд бунгало, стараясь избегать тех, на крыльце которых горел свет, и отдыхающие мирно беседовали или пили свои прохладные коктейли. Тони обошел стороной домик Клинта и Лоры, боясь попасться им на глаза, свернул за угол и остановился, как вкопанный.  
Из распахнутого окна соседнего бунгало были слышны звуки, которые нельзя было спутать ни с чем. Прерывистые постанывания, ритмичные хлопки и подбадривающие возгласы не оставляли сомнений — двое занимались любовью.  
Это было так горячо и бесстыдно, что Старка повело со страшной силой, и он впился зубами в кулак, чтобы только не застонать в голос.  
— Черт, — Тони прислонился к высокой изгороди и медленно осел на жухлую траву, — да чтоб вас...  
А между тем пик наслаждения приближался, бесконечные «да» путались с отборной руганью и одобрительным негромким смехом.  
Тони никогда не страдал любопытством — исследовательская жажда познания была не в счет — но сейчас неведомая сила влекла его к окну будто сопливого подростка. Он попытался успокоиться и даже досчитал до десяти, затем глубоко выдохнул и отер пот с лица, словно вокруг была не ночная прохлада, а жаркий полдень. Поднялся на ноги, но вместо того, чтобы уйти шагнул в сторону бунгало, выбирая между «бежать или быть застигнутым врасплох» — выбрал второе. Стараясь ступать как можно тише, приблизился к распахнутому настежь окну.  
Зачем?  
Чтобы с головой утонуть в чужой страсти? Растерзать себя? Раздавить чужим ненасытным удовольствием?  
Кого хотел он увидеть? Тони и сам не знал, но откровенные стоны с новой силой обрушились на него. Он уцепился за край окна, и подтянулся на руках вверх, одновременно желая и боясь увидеть тех двоих, которых рисовало ему неуемное воображение.  
Взгляд выхватил мятые простыни, отброшенное в спешке покрывало, два мерцающих ночника, которые то вспыхивали, то гасли, наполняя все вокруг приятным мягким светом, и абсолютно пустую комнату, заполненную яростными стонами и всхлипами.  
Большой экран телевизора транслировал «закрытый канал».  
— Ты спятил, Старк! — нервный смех пополам с истерикой рвался наружу. Тони оттолкнулся от окна и закрыл голову руками.  
Не оглядываясь больше по сторонам, он ловко преодолел еще несколько низких изгородей и в два счета добрался до своего бунгало. Повернул ключ в замочной скважине и, не раздеваясь, рухнул в кровать. Он даже накрыл голову подушкой, чтобы только перестать думать о том, почему он решил, что там, за окном, Стив и Баки.  
Да и, вообще, какая нахрен разница с кем «Мистер Вселенная» трахается по выходным. Это была последняя связная мысль.  
Тони закрыл глаза и сон медленно, но верно завладел им.

***

Он проснулся внезапно, будто кто-то толкнул его в плечо. Тони резко сел в постели и сразу ощутил дискомфорт во всем теле. Непривычная нагрузка прошлого дня давала о себе знать, но громкие голоса за окном, заставили двигаться. Он дошел до входной двери и толкнул ее наружу.  
На дорожке возле дома освещаемый светом фар стоял джип с поднятым кверху капотом, а вокруг суетились какие-то люди. Присмотревшись, Старк разглядел своих новых знакомых. Клинт что-то обеспокоенно объяснял Стиву, а Лора, сжимая руками виски, стояла рядом.  
Тони быстро плеснул в лицо холодной водой, с досадой вспомнил, что кроме шортов и майки у него ничего нет (ну, не влезать же в офисный пиджак и брюки) и, пнув ногой бесполезные кожаные ботинки, шагнул наружу. Как он и предполагал холодный ночной ветер с океана тут же заставил его поежиться, но беспокойные голоса и появившиеся за это время Нат и Брюс заставили его поторопиться.  
— Что случилось? — Тони тронул Наташу за плечо.  
— Пока не понятно, нужен врач, — беспечное и веселое лицо Нат сейчас было строгим и напряженным.  
— Что произошло? — повторил Старк свой вопрос.  
— Лила и Купер.  
— Дети Клинта? — уточнил Тони.  
— Да, — Нат отмахнулась от Тони, но он взял ее крепко за руку, всем своим видом показывая, что не уйдет пока не получит точный ответ.  
— Можешь по-человечески объяснить.  
— Неизвестно, что спровоцировало такой сильный приступ. После длительного лечения, период реабилитации проходил идеально. И вдруг...  
— И что?  
— Поднялась температура, — от отчаяния Нат прикусила губу. — Я говорила, что не стоило им играть в воде.  
— У двоих сразу? — удивился Старк.  
— Да, так бывает.  
— Они же не близнецы, — усомнился Старк, демонстрируя свои познания в этой области.  
— Они погодки, считай почти близнецы. Очень привязаны друг к другу и тонко чувствуют один другого. Так бывает, — повторила Наташа уже мягче, смутившись своей неоправданной агрессии по отношению к Тони. — Извини, мы просто все волнуемся.  
— Так в чем дело? Почему не едут в больницу? — снова не понял Тони.  
— Мы все на байках, а джип Клинта забарахлил в самый неподходящий момент.  
— Понятно.  
Старк отодвинул Наташу в сторону и подошел к открытому капоту автомобиля, над которым колдовали Клинт и Стив. Судя по измазанным рукам Клинта, они копались в машине достаточно долго.  
— Как дела, парни?  
— Какие к чертям собачьим дела, — огрызнулся Клинт и покосился в сторону Роджерса. — Ну, прости, Кэп, сейчас не время выбирать выражения.  
Тони отодвинул Клинта и забрал из его рук отвертку и гаечный ключ.  
— Покурите в сторонке минут десять.  
Стив с сомнением отдал ему инструменты.  
— А ты волокешь в автомобилях? — недоверчиво процедил Клинт, сверля Тони взглядом, точно прощупывая его на предмет надежности.  
— Я много в чем волоку, — парировал Старк, — сегодня ночью это будут джипы марки «Мицубиси Паджеро».  
— Автомеханик, что ли? — не понял Клинт.  
— Ага, механик, — согласился Тони, — на все руки мастер.  
Старк склонился над капотом:  
— Кэп, посвети сюда, — Тони ткнул пальцем куда-то вглубь автомобиля, — и постарайся держать свет ровно.  
Стив подошел к нему вплотную и, нависая сверху, прижался к спине. Тони ощутил тепло и подумал, что возле Роджерса, наверное, невозможно замерзнуть даже самой холодной ночью. И вместо того, чтобы видеть перед собой мотор со всеми его форсунками и клапанами, отчетливо увидел обнаженного Барнса, который прижимается к разгоряченному Стиву, там, в постели, под звуки незатейливого порно.  
— Вот же черт! — Тони дернулся и замотал головой, чтобы прогнать навязчивое видение, вспыхнувшее у него в голове.  
— Все так плохо?  
— Не гони лошадей, Роджерс, я еще только начал. — Тони постарался взять себя в руки, но оказывается рядом со Стивом сделать это было почти невозможно.  
Собрав волю в кулак, он сосредоточился, внимательно рассматривая внутренности автомобиля. Современные напичканные электроникой автомобили были давней страстью Тони и уже через несколько минут он мог с уверенностью сказать, что перед ним двигатель "Майвэк", с двадцатью четырьмя клапанами, инновационной электронной системой управления фазами газораспределения, объемом три и восемь литра и мощностью в двести пятьдесят лошадиных сил.  
— Обеспечивает равномерное распределение мощности двигателя в широком диапазоне оборотов, — пробурчал Тони.  
— Что ты сказал? — не понял Стив.  
— Я сказал, что ремонт такого двигателя нельзя произвести даже за час, тем более в условиях плохого освещения.  
— Сколько понадобится времени? — Роджерс приподнялся на цыпочки, заглядывая через плечо Тони.  
— Боюсь, прямо сейчас ничего сделать нельзя.  
— Черт, потеряли столько времени, — Брюс нервно вышагивал по дорожке, как лев в клетке, — нужно было сразу вызвать девять, один, один.  
— У меня есть машина, там, на стоянке, — Тони вытер руки салфеткой и захлопнул капот, — я только ключи возьму.  
— Тони, спасибо! — Клинт схватил его в охапку, сильно сжав плечи, — нам тебя сам Бог послал.  
Клинт взял малышку, которая лежала на руках у Лоры, но Стив подхватил ее:  
— Я сам понесу Лилу, возьми Купера!  
Клинт не стал отказываться от помощи и с благодарностью посмотрел на Кэпа. Днем расстояние от стоянки до домиков показалось Тони небольшим, но сейчас, кода время было спрессовано, а обеспокоенные родители каждую минуту промедления воспринимали, как сигнал беды — эти сто метров казались бесконечными.  
На парковке к ночи оказалось немало автомобилей, но навороченный кабриолет "Ауди" восьмой модели, не мог не привлечь внимания. И когда Тони направился к нему, Клинт присвистнул:  
— Механики теперь ездят на крутых тачках?  
Тони замешкался всего на секунду:  
— Это не моя.  
Роджерс остановился, как вкопанный и сурово сдвинул брови:  
— Ты взял чужой автомобиль?  
Тони пожал плечами:  
— Я одолжил. В мастерской. На один вечер. Никто не узнает.  
— Небось, девчонку хотел склеить? — поинтересовался Клинт.  
— Угу, — кивнул головой Тони, — тут сиденья широкие. Удобно, знаешь ли.  
— Ребята, хватит трепаться, — Лора, которая уже забралась на заднее сиденье, поторопила спорщиков, — потом разберетесь.  
Стив все еще бормоча что-то неодобрительное устроился рядом с Лорой, держа на руках малышку.  
— Ладно, поехали, но если нас остановит полиция…  
— Не остановит, — Тони вставил ключ в замок зажигания и когда мотор сыто и мерно заурчал, все вздохнули с облегчением.  
— Тут недалеко, — Клинт вводил данные поездки для навигатора и пристегивался по ходу движения.  


***

Они ехали быстро, но Тони старался не превышать скорость, чтобы не привлечь внимания дорожной полиции. Сейчас объяснения с полицией кто он такой и чей на самом деле автомобиль, было ни к чему. За время пути он частенько посматривал в зеркало заднего вида на Лору, чтобы по ее лицу видеть все ли в порядке, или нужно «поддать газу», но зацепившись взглядом за Стива, зависал не в силах оторваться.  
Стив не сводил глаз с пылающей жаром малышки. Беленькие кудряшки облепили маленькие личико и Роджерс бережно, стараясь не потревожить больного ребенка, вытирал пот со лба и щечек. И эта нежность и забота щемящей тоской отзывались в груди Старка. Он почему-то подумал, что многое бы отдал, чтобы кто-то вот также утирал пот с его лица. И во время болезни, хотя Старк болел редко, и в дни, когда он сутками колдовал над новым изобретением, которое не клеилось, что не предпринимай. Тогда пот градом катился с него, оставляя соленые дорожки на щеках. Пеппер еще часто шутила над ним, называя его грустным Пьеро.  
Пеппер.  
Оказывается, понадобился всего один день, чтобы ее образ светлый и почти родной был вытеснен. Попросту стерт мыслями о другом человеке.

— Тони, пожалуйста, не засыпай! — голос Стива вырвал его из небытия.  
— Я здесь, все в порядке, — Старк вздрогнул и посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида. Их взгляды встретились, и Тони лишь усилием воли заставил себя посмотреть на дорогу. Этот взгляд Стива полный тревоги и одновременно прямой и настойчивый — обжог его. Жар прокатился по лицу, стек по груди и умостился в самом низу живота странным чувством. Неосознанным желанием, но сейчас было не место и не время разбираться — почему.

Вскоре показался приемный покой госпиталя. На самом подъезде Клинт догадался все же позвонить в девять, один, один, и бригада скорой помощи встречала их у входа.  
Детей уложили на каталки и быстро повезли по длинному коридору. Привычные команды, отдаваемые дежурным ординатором о порядке анализов и срочных процедур успокаивали и вселяли надежду. Клинту и Лоре разрешили войти внутрь отделения, а Тони со Стивом остались перед закрытой дверью в ожидании ответа.

Они маялись больше часа, вышагивая по больничному коридору. Сидели и стояли, облокотившись о холодные стены, покрытые глянцевой белой плиткой, присаживались на корточки, просто чтобы сменить положение и не уснуть, потом облюбовали подоконник. Тони ежился от холода, сентябрьские ночи еще не были по-осеннему прохладными, но и с жаркими июльскими сравнить их было нельзя. 

Стив в очередной раз поймал боковым зрением, как Тони поводит плечами, пытаясь согреться. Он снял с себя ветровку и, не желая ничего слушать, расправил ее за плечами Тони, подставляя ему один рукав за другим. Затем развернул к себе и потянул молнию вверх, но на середине остановился и зачем-то провел указательным пальцем по родимому пятну на груди.  
— Что? — удивился Тони.  
— Ничего, — Роджерс застегнул ветровку под самое горло и еще для верности несколько раз провел ладонями вверх-вниз по рукам Тони, согревая его. — Померещилось.  
Тони потянуло к Стиву с невероятной силой. Прижаться. Оказаться в кольце объятий, почувствовать сильное, накачанное тело. Но он только отклонил голову назад, отодвигаясь, сдерживая участившееся дыхание.  
— А как же ты?  
— Я в порядке, мне ...  
Стив не успел договорить, потому что входная дверь отворилась, и на пороге показался расстроенный Клинт.  
— Ну, что сказали? — Стив подхватил его под локоть, словно Клинт собирался хлопнуться в обморок.  
— Сильная интоксикация организма, причина неизвестна, точно можно сказать только при детальном обследовании.  
— Значит надо обследоваться, — вынес свой вердикт Роджерс.  
— К сожалению, сейчас для нас с Лорой это невозможно, мы только что выкупили ферму.  
— И что теперь? — вмешался Старк.  
— До утра дети и Лора останутся под наблюдением, а утром… — Клинт расстроился совсем, голос его дрожал, — мы должны либо предоставить страховку, либо искать другой госпиталь.  
— Мы с ребятами поможем, о чем речь?!— Стив тряхнул друга за плечо. — Прорвемся!  
— Не прорвемся, Кэп, — мрачно сбил его воодушевляющий настрой Клинт, — сумма не хилая, боюсь, мы столько не насобираем за утро. В противном случае, нам нужно будет заложить бар Брюса.  
— Подождите, ничего не нужно закладывать, — Тони отодвинул парней в сторону и пошел в направлении ординаторской. — Ничего не предпринимайте, пока я не вернусь.  
И Тони исчез за стеклянной, выбеленной дверью.  
— Что он собирается делать?  
— Надеюсь, до криминала не дойдет и он не хлопнет главного, — попытался отшутиться Клинт, но в его устах это прозвучало как-то очень жалобно.

А Тони уже входил в кабинет дежурного врача. Никогда еще принятое им решение не заставляло его так волноваться. Обычно, он долго и внимательно изучал все рекомендации Пеппер о внесении благотворительных взносов. Тони не любил бросать заработанные деньги на ветер, но сегодня он ощутил небывалый подъем от возможности помочь реальным людям. Хорошим. Надежным и настоящим. Тони, наконец, понял, отчего всякий раз он с трудом принимал такие решения — он никогда не видел получателей его благотворительности. Не мог почувствовать, что это значит для тех, кому он помогает. Сейчас же все было с точностью до наоборот.  
Там, за дверью, лежали два вихрастых ангела, которые нуждались в помощи, а их родители в участии и поддержке, и он мог эту поддержку дать. Мог своим решением, простым росчерком пера решить, непростой вопрос. Не добавить себе популярности или значимости своей персоне в очередной раз, а разделить заботу с людьми, которые за один день стали ему не безразличны.

Старк был гением не только в изобретении новых технологий, за годы ведения непростого бизнеса, он научился говорить с нужными ему людьми. Поэтому он сразу приступил к делу и обещанный чек на солидную сумму в качестве благотворительного взноса, стал решающим аргументом.  
— Единственная просьба, — Тони остановился в дверях кабинета.  
— Любое ваше пожелание, мистер Старк! — врач подскочил в своем кресле.  
— Вы мне должны пообещать, что эти люди никогда не узнают, кто оплатил счет за пребывание их детей в стационаре.  
— Что же я им скажу?  
— Скажите, что правительство внезапно выделило вашему отделению солидную дотацию.  
— Конечно, мистер Старк, — он склонил голову в почтительном поклоне, ему фамилия Тони говорила о многом. — Это очень благородно с Вашей стороны.  
— Обещайте мне! — резко прервал его Старк.  
— Обещаю! — он замялся. — Я только хотел бы уточнить, когда мы получим ваш чек?  
— Я выпишу его сейчас, мне необходимо лишь взять чековую книжку в моем автомобиле, он стоит у вас под окнами.  
Доктор, приоткрыл окно и выглянул на улицу.  
— Все будет сделано наилучшим образом, — вид автомобиля, стоящего под окнами, убедил его окончательно.  
— В таком случае, пока я вернусь, дети должны быть переведены под особое наблюдение, а мать в палату повышенной комфортности.  
— Немедленно, не сомневайтесь!  
— Благодарю вас, — и Старк вышел из кабинета, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь. 

В другом конце коридора маялись Стив и Клинт, но Тони поднял над головой большой палец, подавая знак, что все уладилось. Медицинские сестры забегали, врачи засуетились, а лицо дежурного врача приобрело самое сладкое выражение, на которое вообще способны эскулапы.  
— Все нормально, парни.  
— Что ты им пообещал? — не унимался Клинт.  
— Пообещал, что женюсь на его бабушке и буду чинить авто всей его семьи до пятого колена.  
Клинт не понимал, как такое возможно, но сейчас он не мог рассуждать. Радость переполняла его.  
— Я, пожалуй, останусь с Лорой, чтобы она могла поспать, а вы возвращайтесь, — на глаза Клинта наворачивались слезы, — теперь все будет хорошо!  
— Утром обязательно приедем сменить вас, — Роджерс был растерян, он не ожидал такого поворота событий.  
Клинт протянул руку Тони:  
— Я не знаю, как ты это сделал, но я в долгу не останусь. — Клинт с благодарностью сжимал плечо Старка. — Ты можешь рассчитывать на меня в любой момент.  
— Спасибо, Клинт! — Тони крепко пожал его ладонь. 

***

В специальном сейфе автомобиля, который крепился в багажнике, Старк часто возил важные документы, и чековая книжка была одним из них. Он выписал чек, поставил свою подпись и через полчаса, когда все формальности были улажены, вернулся к автомобилю у которого его уже ждал Стив.  
Тони бы сейчас с огромным удовольствием закурил. Он порылся в бардачке Хэппи и выудил оттуда пачку сигарет.  
— Разве ты куришь? — удивился Стив.  
— Нет, не курю, но сейчас очень хочется, — и Тони с наслаждением затянулся. Он стоял, облокотившись о дверцу автомобиля, и смотрел, как на восходе появилась первая светлая полоска. До рассвета оставалось несколько часов.  
— Не расскажешь, что произошло? — Стив смотрел на Тони внимательно, но по его взгляду было трудно определить за что теперь он беспокоится больше. За исход обследования, или за странный поступок практически незнакомого ему человека.  
— Все будет в порядке, даю слово, — Тони смотрел как тлеет сигарета, но затягиваться не спешил.  
— По какой-то необъяснимой причине, мне хочется тебе верить.  
— Что тебе мешает?  
— Я совсем тебя не знаю.  
— Так в чем дело, поехали — поговорим, — Тони затушил окурок и сладко потянулся. — Я бы сейчас не отказался от чашки хорошего кофе.  
— Там, на трассе, есть придорожное кафе, — Стив открыл автомобиль, но садиться не стал, — но что-то мне подсказывает, что тебе может не понравится такой кофе.  
— Почему? — искренно изумился Тони такому повороту.  
— Я такие видел, только на стендах дорогих автосалонов, — Стив аккуратно провел ладонью по своду дверцы, — владельцы которых не пьют кофе из автомата.  
— Пытаешься все контролировать? — больше всего Тони хотелось сейчас погасить приступ недоверия, но не признаваться кто он и откуда.  
— Пытаюсь понять.  
— Я хотел помочь, понимаешь? Я мог, и я сделал, — Тони смотрел на Стива серьезно. — В не зависимости от того, какой кофе я предпочитаю.  
— Хорошо, обсудим это, когда вернемся.  
— Ты не можешь мне запретить.  
— Я и не собирался.  
— Тогда, что тебя так смущает?  
— Чудес не бывает, а бесплатный сыр...  
— Не будь занудой, парень! — Тони позвенел в воздухе ключами. — Хочешь повести? Я доверяю тебе, ты доверяешь мне.  
— А можно? — глаза Стива распахнулись и его суровость растаяла в один миг.  
— Тебе можно, — и Тони перебросил связку Стиву, пользуясь моментом, — лови, Кэп!  
— Ну, вот и ты втянулся, — губы Стива тронула теплая улыбка, — добро пожаловать в команду.  
— Да, уж! — согласился Тони, — еще вчера утром я даже не подозревал о вашем существовании, а сейчас мне кажется, я знаю вас сотню лет.

***

Стив уверено вел машину по трассе. Тони косился на него и думал о том, что Роджерсу идет этот автомобиль, что при каком-нибудь другом раскладе он бы уже сделал ему подарок не задумываясь. Вот только принял бы его Стив или нет, этот вопрос оставался открытым. Потому что более принципиального человека Тони не встречал, и принципы были его монстрами, и как Роджерс уживался с ними, было ведомо только ему одному.  
— И часто ты берешь чужие автомобили, чтобы покатать девочек? — один из принципов Роджерса сейчас был на лицо.  
Тони улыбнулся и потер переносицу:  
— Хочешь я дам тебе честное слово, что это было в первый раз?  
— Хочу, — Стив посмотрел на Тони и улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Я даю тебе честное слово, что увел этот автомобиль у водителя в первый раз.  
— А другие? — Стива было не провести.  
— Ты никогда не брал у своего отца втихаря ключи, чтобы покататься с девчонками? — сменил тему Тони.  
— У моего отца не было автомобиля, но я всегда мечтал о нем.  
— А у Джеймса? — не удержался Тони.  
— У Баки?! — Роджерс притормозил у маленького кафе. — Если хочешь знать, он умудрился разбить свой первый автомобиль, подаренный ему родителями на совершеннолетие. Кстати, именно он научил меня водить и никогда не отказывал в просьбе «порулить».  
— Хорошие друзья?  
Придорожное кафе манило ароматными запахами. Роджерс ошибался — кофе тут варили отменный, и Тони заказал двойной эспрессо без сахара.  
— С самого детства.  
— Много лет вместе?  
— А что, не похоже?  
— Но вы такие разные, — Тони пил маленькими глотками обжигающий кофе и с интересом наблюдал за выражением лица Стива.  
— Возможно, поэтому нас и тянуло друг к другу, — Роджерс задумчиво глядел, как алое солнце встает над океаном, — сначала он защищал меня, потом я выручал его.  
— Тебя?! — Тони удивленно вскинул кверху брови.  
— Меня, — Стив все же решился и подставил свою чашку, которую заспанная официантка наполнила до краев. — Я ведь не всегда был таким. Было время, когда я не мог похвастать физической подготовкой и мелкого Стива Роджерса, который был непримирим ко всякого рода гадостям и несправедливостям, лупили все, кто был выше хотя бы на полголовы.  
— А Баки?  
— А Баки лупили вместе со мной, но он ни разу не бросил меня в подворотне и не сбежал.  
— Ты был ему за это благодарен?  
— Тони, о чем ты пытаешься меня спросить, — Стив удивленно смотрел на Тони. — Как я его за это благодарил?  
Тони уставился на дно чашки, прямой вопрос Роджерса застал его врасплох.  
— Ну, в общем да, — он сделал над собой усилие и поднял глаза на Стива.  
— Я решал за него все контрольные задачки по алгебре, — было такое впечатление, что Роджерса сейчас забавлял этот разговор, и не был ему неприятен. — Ты ведь это хотел услышать, или я ошибаюсь?  
— Прости, Стив, если это закрытая тема...  
Стив допил свой кофе и отодвинул чашку на край стола.  
— Ничего закрытого здесь нет, Тони, просто однажды крепкая дружба переросла в нечто большее. Мы ходили в одну школу, вместе учились, вместе разносили молоко и газеты, играли в футбол. Баки повсюду таскал меня за собой, даже на танцы, пытаясь познакомить с одной из своих девчонок, но ничего не получалось. Мы понимали друг друга с полуслова, знали наизусть, и сильно скучали, когда родители увозили нас к родственникам. Его на западное побережье, меня на восточное. Поэтому, когда мы возвращались — мы снова ели, пили, спали вместе и не заметили, как стали близки. Это было счастливое время.  
— Наверное, так выглядит настоящая любовь.  
— Нет, Тони, любовь это другое. Мы оба поняли это совсем недавно.  
— Не поделишься?  
— Сейчас?  
— Что-то мне подсказывает, что другого момента не будет.  
— Любовь — это не тоска в разлуке, это невозможность дышать, если человека нет рядом с тобой.  
— Но вы все еще вместе?  
— Это скорее привычка. Для нас это нормально.  
— Что именно?  
— Знать все что происходит с другим, заботиться, выражать свои чувства так, как мы привыкли за все эти годы.  
Тони тоже допил кофе и попросил официантку плеснуть еще полчашки.  
— Неожиданная теория.  
— Это — не теория, Тони. Это наша с Баки жизнь и дружба, и она такая какая есть.  
— И вы до сих пор ничего не рассказали своим самым близким друзьям.  
— Интересно, почему ты так решил?  
— Потому что они считают, что вы близки.  
Стив замолчал. Они, и правда, ни с кем не обсуждали это, да и к чему. Но сейчас, в это странное утро, сидя за столиком придорожного кафе, он запросто говорил на эту тему с человеком, которого узнал совсем недавно.  
— Пусть считают, нам это не мешает, — Стив отвечал Тони легко и просто. И это подкупало.  
— Спасибо, Стив.  
— За что, Тони?  
— За искренность.  
— Я всегда такой, ты мало меня знаешь.  
— Я надеюсь узнать тебя получше, Кэп! — Тони отсалютовал ему чашкой кофе.  
— Обязательно, Тони, если только не сбежишь раньше времени.  
— Сбегу? — брови Тони взлетели вверх от удивления. — Интересно почему?  
— Потому что со мной непросто.  
— Привык командовать, все держать под своим контролем?  
— Привык брать ответственность на себя.  
— Если ты пытаешься меня этим испугать, запомни — я упрямый, люблю все доводить до конца, — не сдавался Тони.  
— Тогда ты обязательно разберешься, в чем там проблема в машине Клинта, — Стив положил на стол перед Старком раскрытую ладонь. — Идет?  
— Идет, Кэп! — и Тони вложил в нее свою.  
Это странное соединение рук заставило Роджерса нахмурится.  
— Пора возвращаться!— Стив аккуратно высвободил руку из этого странного рукопожатия, скорее похожего на ласку и поднялся. — Ребята там, наверняка волнуются, нужно торопиться.  
Только что Тони ощущал тепло и защиту, но стоило Стиву подумать о ком-то другом, стать дальше всего на полшага, на одну простую фразу и сразу стало холодно и неуютно.  
И даже теплое и нежное утро, наполненное запахами трав и щебетом птиц не могло его согреть — чувство схожее с чувством потери тут же навалилось на него и придавило своей неотвратимостью.  
Они вышли из дверей кафе молча, каждый думая о своем, и направились к автомобилю, оставленному у дороги. Стив потянулся к дверце со стороны водителя, но Тони перехватил его руку.  
— Дальше я поведу сам!  
— Я чем-то тебя обидел? — Стив внимательно смотрел на Тони.  
— Вот еще, — Тони дернул замок ветровки. — И это забери.  
— Извини, наверное было невежливо просить тебя о помощи. Ты и так много сделал для нас.  
— О чем ты говоришь, Стив? — меньше всего Тони хотел, чтобы Стив чувствовал себя обязанным ему. — Вся моя жизнь состоит из помощи тем, кто в ней нуждается.  
— Мы обязательно...  
— Глупости... Это я должен был тебе одно желание, за то, что ты вытащил меня из воды — вот и будем считать, что я его выполнил.  
— Ты абсолютно уникальный человек, Тони.  
— Дальше ты должен сказать, что никогда таких не встречал и назначить мне свидание, — теплая улыбка вернулась на лицо Тони. Немного ехидная, чуточку нахальная и но все же счастливого предчувствия в ней было больше  
— Ну, мы только что выпили кофе.  
— Я каждое утро пью тонны кофе, — парировал Старк, — поэтому он ассоциируется у меня исключительно с ... занудными лицами совета директоров... чуть не проговорился Тони, но вовремя умолк.  
— ... ночными приключениями, — закончил за него Стив.  
С этим парнем было как на качелях, еще секунду назад он вернул Тони прекрасное расположение духа и вот снова вверг его в бездну недопонимания. Стив увидел его изменившееся выражение лица и решил кардинально изменить тему разговора, который, кажется, не клеился из-за усталости.  
— Поехали домой, сегодня был трудный и длинный день, — в устах Стива это прозвучало так просто и тепло.  
И Тони нестерпимо захотелось, чтобы это — поехали домой — принадлежало ему. Ему одному. Чтобы имело право на существование. По-настоящему.  
Но у них не было уютного дома, одного на двоих, а его собственный больше походил на выставку достижений в области современного дизайна. И Тони пообещал себе, что как только вернется, выбросит прочь все эти новомодные штуки, а быть может и вовсе вернется в старый фамильный особняк Старков, к доброму брюзжащему старику Джарвису.

Тони открыл дверцу, уселся за руль и накинул ремень безопасности, а Стив наклонился над ним, перехватил карабин его ремня и защелкнул в замке.  
— Я не собирался убегать, — чуть насмешливо произнес Тони, глядя Стиву прямо в глаза.  
— У тебя и не получится, — Стив аккуратно дотронулся до щеки Тони и невесомо провел по ней тыльной стороной ладони.  
И сразу же весь этот утренний разговор и все спонтанные, и неосознанные желания, и недосказанность, и недопонимание и точное понимание, что происходит между ними, вдруг приобрели особый смысл. Стива влекло к Тони с первой минуты их встречи — в этом не было никакого сомнения.

— Поехали домой, — чуть слышно повторил он слова Стива и решительно повернул ключ в замке зажигания, но не успел тронуться с места, потому что путь ему преградил навороченный «Харлей».  
— Где вы пропадали всю ночь? — Баки заглушил мотор своего стального монстра и снял шлем. Черные волосы рассыпались по плечам. — Клинт позвонил и сказал, что вы давно уехали.  
— Все в порядке, Баки, мы возвращаемся.  
— Тогда садись! — Баки похлопал по черному кожаному сиденью у себя за спиной.  
Стив не стал спорить. Он устроился позади Баки на высоком сиденье, обхватил его одной рукой и через минуту они скрылись из виду. Все произошло так быстро, что Тони даже не успел удивиться.  
— Кажется, только что у тебя увели парня! — официантка, которая наблюдала за ночными посетителями в открытое окно, участливо покивала головой.  
— Это не мой парень!  
— А смотрел ты на него, как на своего.


	5. Chapter 5

***

— Правда? Как на своего? — Тони удивленно посмотрел на пышногрудую официантку.  
— Ну, что ты стоишь на месте?  
— А что же мне делать? — Тони с нескрываемым интересом ожидал ответа, потому что таких консультантов по решению кризисных вопросов он еще не встречал.  
— Если бы у меня была такая тачка, я бы не теряла времени даром, — видимо, время ее перерыва подходило к концу. Хозяин кафе недовольно что-то пробурчал у нее за спиной, и официантка захлопнула окно, в которое высунулась, чтобы поболтать с необычным посетителем. 

— Тачка... — Тони погладил пустующее кожаное сиденье рядом. 

Если бы для решения непростых вопросов нужна была только крутая тачка — в жизни Тони Старка вообще не было бы никаких проблем. И Тони глубоко задумался.

Кто-то мудрый сказал, что утро вечера мудренее, что утром все проблемы, которые казались вечером неразрешимыми, с восходом солнца улетучиваются, как короткая южная ночь, но сейчас Тони мог бы поспорить с этим мудрецом.  
Все стало только сложнее.  
Еще вчера разбитое сердце, сегодня наполненное неясными надеждами — ожило.  
И все же гнаться за первым встречным, с котором был знаком всего один день (ну, ладно, и одну ночь в придачу) только потому что желание оказаться с ним рядом, слышать, чувствовать его горячее дыхание, силу, знать как он выглядит в счастливые моменты своей жизни, вдруг стало непреодолимым? 

Желание? Стоп. Стоп! Тони помотал головой. 

Ему так нужен был совет, или хотя бы собеседник. Он снова вспомнил о своем персональном, незаменимом консультанте — о Ванде Максимоф .  
Он пошарил рукой под сиденьем. Где-то здесь, вчера, он оставил свой телефон, но мобильник, как нарочно не хотел находиться. Возможно, к лучшему — зачем терять время на разговоры там, где нужны действия: вдавить педаль газа в пол и гнаться за ускользающей тенью, за неясным предчувствием чего-то бОльшего. 

Чего? Спрашивал себя Тони. Быть может простого человеческого счастья?

Всего сутки в другом мире без незаменимых помощников и привычных механизмов, без проблем на производстве, совета директоров, без загруженных до предела дней и жизнь напомнила ему о чем-то важном.  
Стоило отъехать на несколько сотен километров от дома, чтобы вспомнить, что в ней есть: просто солнце, просто море, просто отдых, в конце концов, а еще человеческое общение и забота, волнение о тех, кто рядом, или застрял по какой-то причине вдали от дома.  
А кто стал бы волноваться о Тони, пропади он из офиса не на пару часов, а на целые сутки?  
Он, собственно говоря, и пропал. И никто не искал его: полицейские вертолеты не бороздили воздушное пространство над побережьем, а поисковые маячки в наручных часах и телефоне не вибрировали тревожно.  
С другой стороны, сейчас были выходные, и каждый знал, что Тони Старк может развлекаться, где угодно и с кем угодно, поэтому до понедельника его точно никто не станет искать.  
Так может быть, сейчас самое время не просто поменять, а переиначить все к чертовой матери? Отойти на приличное расстояние от своей привычной, налаженной жизни и еще глубже погрузиться в жизнь других людей?  
О своей Тони знал все, или почти все. Сейчас работа была не в счет. Тони думал о своем каждодневном существовании... Существовании?  
Серьезно?  
Он сильно растер лицо руками и закрыл глаза.  
Только что Тони автоматически назвал свою безбедную жизнь миллиардера существованием. И это было похоже на правду.  
Все, что касалось обеспечения дома и его лично: подготовка гардероба, ежедневное меню, приобретение предметов роскоши, поиск новых развлечений, или коротких, ничего не значащих отношений на одну ночь — все эти вопросы давно были решены и доведены до автоматизма.  
Но отсутствие каких-либо проблем, как не горько было это сознавать, обезличили жизнь Тони Старка, превратили ее в стерильное ничто — безвоздушное пространство, лишенное эмоций и переживаний.  
В мир, в котором он, как хорошо отлаженная машина, был занят только гениальными разработками и высокотехнологичными проектами, а все остальное, что было за бронированными стеклами и усиленными стенами его знаменитой Башни — проходило мимо и исчезало, как утренний туман.

Кстати про туман... 

Он полз по траве, поглощая все вокруг. Тони поежился от холода, казалось еще пара часов и липкая влага укутает все вокруг и окончательно отрежет Тони от живого, яркого мира с его солнцем, морем и чудесной компанией людей, с которыми ему очень хотелось провести не только эти выходные, но время завтра, и после завтра и даже после послезавтра.  
Он так хотел снова увидеть жизнерадостную Нат, услышать как шипит кипяток в кофемашине Брюса, выплескиваясь в согретую над паром чашку, увидеть Торренса и счастливых Клинта и Лору, снова поймать на лету стрелу-липучку, потрепать по холке добродушных псов. Он даже был согласен смотреть как Баки седлает крутую волну, как рисует его Стив...

Тони выехал на перекресток.  
Перед ним лежали две дороги: можно было рвануть туда, на пляж, куда ведет его беспокойное сердце вслед за неясными предчувствиями. Или вернуться в город, вот прямо сейчас свернуть на широкую магистраль, ведущую домой. Оставить все так как есть и никогда не узнать, почему...

Тони сделал свой выбор: повернул ключ в замке зажигания и тронулся с места, выбирая шоссе, но в последний момент рука сама крутанула руль влево, на узкую дорогу, ведущую в сторону пляжа с уютными бунгало. И он прибавил скорость. Тони торопился, будто кто-то невидимый отчетливо звал его по имени.  
Тони!

***

— Что можно делать на пустынной дороге? — Стив не находил себе места.  
— Я не понимаю, чего ты мечешься взад-вперед, — Николас блаженно затянулся первой утренней сигаретой.  
— Тони остался там, — Стив махнул рукой в сторону дороги. — Один.  
— Разве он не приехал вместе с тобой? — еще одно колечко дыма идеальной окружностью выплыло из сложенных трубочкой губ.  
— Меня забрал Баки, а Тони...  
— Тони провел эту ночь с тобой? — Фьюри бросил свое занятие и с интересом уставился на Стива.  
— В смысле провел? — Стив удивлено вскинул брови. — Он помог нам добраться до госпиталя, машина Клина забарахлила в самый неподходящий момент.  
— Ты пробовал вчера напиток, который всем предлагала Нат?  
— При чем здесь напиток ее бабушки? — Стив ничего не понимал. — Ты же знаешь, я вообще мало пью, тем более настойки Романовой, после которых можно очнуться не там, где засыпал.  
— Это становится уже интересным, — не унимался Фьюри.  
— Что ты хочешь сказать, Ник, — Стив смотрел на него озадаченно. — Тони перед тем как сесть за руль выпивал и не сказал об этом?  
— Безответственный тип, — Николас постарался спрятать довольную улыбку и сурово свел брови к переносице. — Ты непременно должен напомнить ему об ответственности.  
— Он каким-то чудесным образом договорился в госпитале, чтобы Лору с детьми обследовали, и сказал, что мы можем не волноваться...  
— Значит не станешь его чихвостить?  
— Мы должны быть ему благодарны, — Стив в задумчивости тер подбородок. — Только вот…  
— Что вот, Стив?  
— Ник, я не знаю, что делать.  
— Хочешь совет?  
— Конечно!  
— Попробуй хоть раз в жизни, отдаться на волю случая. Перестань все контролировать.  
— Да я бы...  
Николас так и не узнал, что бы сделал Стив, потому что в утренней тишине они оба услышали, как зашуршал гравий под колесами автомобиля, въезжающего на стоянку, а еще через минуту на дорожке показался Тони.  
— Что так долго? — Стив буквально бросился к нему навстречу. — Что-нибудь случилось?  
— Нет, все в порядке, я просто любовался тем, как встает солнце над океаном. — Тони совсем не собирался начинать утро с вранья, но признаваться, что провел больше получаса в размышлениях о смысле собственной жизни было как-то неловко. К тому же, он действительно наблюдал за рассветом из окна автомобиля. — Не вспомню, когда видел это в последний раз.  
— Похоже, у тебя была бурная ночка? — Ник подмигнул Тони, как старому другу. — Выходит не зря я тебя уговаривал выпить?  
— Ты выпивал вчера вечером? — приветливая улыбка Стива сменилась на суровое выражение и Тони показалось, что на солнце наползла серая предгрозовая туча.  
— Я не думал, что…  
В какой-нибудь другой раз он бы огорчился, что его встречают неприветливо, когда он так торопился вернуться, но сейчас он думал совсем о другом. Все события вчерашнего дня, а в особенности вечера, пронеслись перед ним в один момент.  
Неожиданное знакомство на лестнице перед его бунгало, катание на доске для серфинга, спасение, альбом Стива, вечеринка, выпитая по настоянию Николаса старинная настойка...  
Тони открыл рот, чтобы хоть что-нибудь сказать в свое оправдание, но слова застряли у него в горле.  
— Тони, я должен попросить у тебя прощения, — видя замешательство Тони, Стив решительно сделал шаг вперед. — Это я не подумал, прежде чем…  
— Вот те раз, — Фьюри опешил от такого поворота событий. — Просто семейная сцена. Почему у меня такое ощущение, что я смотрю ромком?  
— Николас! — возмущенно перебил его Стив. — Я только хотел сказать, что события вчера ночью развивались так стремительно… Сильный приступ у обоих детей сразу, да еще эта поломка автомобиля… Я не задумался об элементарных вопросах безопасности.  
— Стив, все закончилось благополучно, — постарался утешить его Тони.  
— Прости еще раз. Вместо того, чтобы благодарить за все что ты сделал, я набросился на тебя с порога.  
— В таких случаях, в сериалах, в знак примирения раскаявшаяся в своих подозрениях жена предлагает вернувшемуся мужу горячий завтрак, — съязвил Николас и тут же поднял руки кверху. — Сдаюсь и оставляю вас наедине выяснять кто виноват и что с этим делать, хотя тоже не отказался бы от пышущей жаром яичницы с беконом. — Николас ткнул пальцем в сторону бара, — Брюс по старинке держит ключ над дверью.


	6. Chapter 6

Тони смеялся. Нет, не так. Он хохотал от всей души, глядя на совершенно растерянного Стива, который переводил взгляд то на удаляющегося Ника, то на смеющегося Тони.

— Знаешь, я вчера сказал Брюсу, что еще немного и, кажется, я буду влюблен в каждого из твоих друзей. — Тони вытер ладонью выступившие слезы. — Так и есть.

— Ну, Ник он такой, — Стив сделал неопределенный жест, покрутив в воздухе рукой, — весельчак, человек полный сюрпризов и идей.

— Кстати, его идея насчет завтрака мне нравится, — Тони кивнул в сторону бара.

— Боюсь слишком рано. Брюс вчера еще убирался после вечеринки, ушел позже всех. Не думаю, что он уже стоит у плиты.

— Может тогда он разрешит похозяйничать на его кухне?

— О! Это сколько угодно! Брюс любит, когда кто-то проявляет кулинарные таланты.

— Составишь мне компанию? — Тони и сам не ожидал от себя такой смелости, но предложение сложилось как-то само собой и он решил не давать задний ход. — Соглашайся, будет вкусно!

— Кажется, по версии Ника, завтраком должен кормить тебя я, а не наоборот.

— Хорошо, можешь приготовить апельсиновый фреш, — Стив все еще стоял на дорожке, а Тони уже уверенно шагал в направлении бара. 

— Неугомонный, — Стив широко улыбнулся, впервые после тревожной ночи. — Только приму душ, я недолго.

— Завтрак ровно в девять, — прокричал в ответ Тони, — опоздавший моет посуду!

Ключ, действительно, нашелся над дверью. Она гостеприимно распахнулась и бар Брюса принял Тони в свои объятия. 

Но как только Тони перешагнул порог кухни и очутился между холодильником и большим разделочным столом, пыл его немного угас. Он огляделся вокруг: идеальная чистота и расставленные в маниакальном порядке баночки со специями. Свисающие с потолка медные половники, сотейники и сковородки. Ничего нового или пугающего, все как в популярных кулинарных шоу: кухня, оснащенная всем необходимым.

— Будем надеяться, что они здесь ни для красоты, — Тони провел по кухонной утвари и сковородки глухо звякнули у него под рукой.

Как жаль, что нельзя сказать три волшебных слова: «Джарвис!» и «мой завтрак!» — и получить к своему столу яичницу из трех яиц с беконом и свежей зеленью. Позвать на помощь своего «волшебного джина», исполняющего все желания и даже больше. Но сегодня Тони собирался все делать сам, как в далекой студенческой юности. Нет, он не изменился и многое мог сделать собственными руками — руки изобретателя — руки талантливого человека, умеющего сделать что угодно, но завтрак из трех яиц... 

— И почему из трех? Лучше взять четыре! Идеальное, совершенное число! — пробормотал Тони, читая этикетки на баночках со специями. Они идеально ложились в руку и манили своими пряными запахами.

Тони сразу представил, как Стив закрывает от удовольствия глаза, наслаждаясь вкусом приготовленного блюда. Ест с аппетитом, просит добавить еще.  
Сейчас Тони не уступил бы эту привилегию — приготовить завтрак для двоих — не только своему ИИ, но даже известному шеф-повару изысканного ресторана.  
Можно, конечно, позвонить Гордону в Лондон, чтобы старый добрый друг мистер Рамзи подсказал несколько секретов приготовления идеального завтрака. Ведь Тони собирался не просто накормить Стива: что-то о сердце, путь к которому лежит через желудок, беспрестанно крутилось в голове. И он бы решительно отмел эту старомодную чушь, но все другие приемы по соблазнению, которые Тони Старк мог себе позволить, не подходили вовсе.

Сейчас Тони стоял посреди чужой кухни и размышлял о том, как завоевать внимание практически незнакомого ему человека. Рассказать кому-нибудь — не поверят. С чего вообще он так завелся и почему должен был искать путь к сердцу «мистера вселенная с голубыми глазами и длиннющими ресницами»? Они просто позавтракают, как двое взрослых, уставших этой ночью мужчин и все. 

И все же желание нравиться было непреодолимым, к тому же магия кухни — на которой, как в мастерской, всегда творится таинство — искушала, не отпускала, требовала от Тони если не особенного завтрака, то хотя бы сделать шаг, чтобы стать ближе... 

Тони уверенно снял с крюка самую большую сковородку. В конце концов, проголодавшиеся мужчины, должны много есть. Он вдруг вспомнил, что почти ничего не ел с прошлого дня и решимости у него прибавилось. 

Все кулинарные шоу, которые попадались ему на глаза по утрам, на кухне, в ожидании пока навороченная кофемашина выдаст ему чашку горячего напитка, начинались с того, что посудина водружалась на огонь, а на столе высилась гора необходимых продуктов.

— Точно! Сковороду на огонь! — сам себе скомандовал Тони.

Но никакого огня не было: барбекю осталось на открытой площадке перед баром, а в кухне Брюса была электрическая плита с несколькими конфорками. Оставалось только поискать ту самую кнопку, которая врубала эту «чудо-машину». Никаких проблем: современная техника, оснащенная картинками-подсказками, температурной шкалой и датчиками времени — для технического гения, как пропуск в свой мир.  
В недрах холодильника нашлась ветчина и овощи, молодой сыр и пучки свежей зелени в вакуумной упаковке. А на кухонных полках масло, соль и даже головки чеснока.

Стив пришел, когда тонкие ломтики бекона подрумянились на раскаленной сковороде и свернулись по краям, издавая сногсшибательный аромат, а Тони нарезал помидоры аккуратными полукольцами. К этому моменту Стив успел не только принять душ, но и переодеться, а точнее избавиться от одежды. На нем были спортивные шорты, обтягивающие его идеальную задницу и абсолютно голый торс. И только на шее болталось дурацкое полотенце, которое прикрывало плечи и грудь, в том самом месте, где вчера Тони заметил очертания необычного родимого пятна.

Тони распахнул глаза и завис. Картинка была не для слабонервных. 

Ну, знаете! Когда на вашу кухню утром приходит такое чудо. Смотрит своими голубыми глазищами и, не думая ни о чем, прижимается своей влажной, чуть прохладной от утреннего ветра кожей, чтобы своровать у вас из-под рук ломтик томата, а потом зажав его губами протянуть свое сладкое «м-м-м_ как_вкусно!..»

— Тони, что с тобой? — Стив в два счета вернул Тони с небес на землю. — Отомри, а то бекон сгорит!

Пришлось отпустить яркую картинку и вернуться в реальность, которая была не менее яркой. Стив был здесь, совсем рядом. Вытирал махровым полотенцем влажные волосы, отчего они оставались в беспорядке и торчали в разные стороны, а рука Тони сама тянулась не то пригладить, не то взъерошить их еще больше. Так хотелось запустить руку, собрать в ладонь эту пшеничную красоту, потянуть, чтобы Стив откинул голову и целовать упрямую линию подбородка, и сильную шею...

...кайенский перец высыпался легкой пыльцой прямо в сковороду на смесь из помидоров, лука и моцареллы, а Тони не мог отвести взгляда от широкой груди, торчащих сосков и тонкой золотистой дорожки, которая делила рельефный пресс пополам и опускалась вниз, исчезая за резинкой шорт.

Как там у классика? Воображение в минуту дорисует остальное? 

С воображением у Тони был полный порядок, поэтому чтобы унять участившееся дыхание, он резко развернулся и распахнул холодильник. Вытащил лоток с яйцами и методично расколол о край раскаленной сковороды одно за другим. Четыре солнечных желтка разъехались в разные стороны и утонули в кипящем масле. 

— Зелень? — Стив аккуратно забрал из рук Тони нож и чтобы снять непонятное напряжение, витающее в воздухе, вскрыл упаковку с зеленью. Плотный пучок из смеси петрушки, укропа и листьев базилика быстро исчезал под острым лезвием и выходил из-под него широкой зеленой полосой. 

— В сковороду, или на тарелку?

— На тарелку, — выдохнул Тони, а вместе с обреченным вздохом отпустил вполне определенное желание. Только оно не растворилось, как утренний туман, а повисло предгрозовым облаком, почти осязаемым энергетическим сгустком, где-то под потолком из тростника.

— Тогда накрывай на стол, а я приготовлю фреш, — Стив принес большую корзину, выложил на стол с десяток апельсинов, нашел кувшин и включил соковыжималку. 

Яркий желто-оранжевый цвет сока, красный помидоров и перца, зеленый петрушки и базилика — буйство красок на утренней кухне зашкаливало. Не хватало только музыки. Радио нашлось на одной из полок. Тони включил автопоиск и уже через минуту голоса ведущих утреннего шоу, а за ними и классной музыки заполнили собой все пространство кухни, но он не вывел звук на максимум, а наоборот приглушил его до приятно фона.

— Где-то здесь должен быть хлеб для тостов, — голос Стива прозвучал прямо над ухом так внезапно, что Тони вздрогнул и отшатнулся. И в ту же минуту ощутил спиной ту самую прохладную, еще чуть влажную после утреннего душа кожу.

Может быть Стив умел читать мысли? А может виной были желания Тони, такие сильные, что непостижимым образом витали в воздухе, заводили его не на шутку, передавались Стиву. Потому что он мог сделать шаг назад, но не сдвинулся с места, а прижался еще сильнее.

Тони поднял руку, но смог лишь кончиками пальцев дотянуться до верхней полки. Стив скользнул вдоль всей руки Тони, прихватив его ладонь своей, и в таком вот двойном захвате вытащил с верхней полки длинный багет.

Тони резко развернулся в объятиях Стива, который не торопился их разорвать, и очутился в западне. Пожалуй, в самой приятной из всех, в которые когда-либо попадал по разным причинам. 

Он потянул с шеи Стива полотенце. Сейчас можно было внимательно и неторопливо рассмотреть родимое пятно. Он провел пальцем по контуру. Очертания шлема. Тони не мог не узнать шлем Железного Человека. Ломанные линии, разрез глаз, контур — точная копия, никаких сомнений. И тут же волна из горькой обиды, почти потери, комом подкатила к горлу.

— Надо же, все же шлем. 

Стив понял без лишних слов. Он рассмотрел круг со звездой на груди Тони еще раньше, там в госпитале, когда помогал натянуть свою ветровку.

— Это ничего не значит, Тони. 

— Значит, — с горечью ответил Тони.

Они не были назначены друг другу судьбой, но что-то необъяснимое происходило именно сейчас. Их влекло друг к другу с невероятной силой. Притягивало точно магнитом. Тони стоял в кольце из рук Стива и не мог сделать и шага, чтобы высвободиться. Не хотел добровольно покинуть эту сладкую западню, а Стив почти касался его виска губами. Еще секунда и...

— Уже целуетесь? Ну-ну! — насмешливый голос Романовой заставил Стива вздрогнуть и отклониться. — Я смотрю вы здесь не теряли времени даром!

— Багет! — Стив поднял вверх французский хлеб. — Мы готовим завтрак!

— Я и говорю про завтрак, — Наташа уселась на высокий табурет возле разделочного стола. — У нас отличные новости! 

— Ты про Лору и детей?

— Да! Я разговаривала с ней по телефону, — она дотянулась до кувшина, наполненного свежевыжатым соком, а Тони подвинул ей высокий стакан. — Состояние детей стабильно, к обеду будет готов полный набор анализов, очень внимательный персонал и вообще все как-то по особенному приветливы. — Наташа с интересом разглядывала Тони.  
— Может быть все же объяснишь кто ты такой, Тони?

— Я, Бонд. Джеймс Бонд, — Тони нарезал багет на ровные ломтики и загадочно улыбался. Ванда всегда ему говорила, что некоторая недосказанность в начале отношений только усиливает интерес к партнеру. И сейчас эта загадочность была ему на руку.

— Ну, не хочешь говорить и не надо, — Нат демонстративно отодвинула стакан с соком. — Надеюсь, моим друзьям не придется...

— Не придется, — перебил ее Тони и вернул стакан на место. — Я даю слово! 

Нат смотрела на него долгим немигающим взглядом.

— Даю слово, — повторил Тони уверенно, прямо и открыто глядя Нат в глаза. 

— Спасибо, Тони! — Нат протянула ему через стол раскрытую ладонь. — Ты всегда можешь рассчитывать на мою помощь.

Тони пожал руку Нат и, хитро подмигнув, потянул ее на себя. 

— Я бы не отказался от поцелуя.

— Дружеского, — внезапно вмешался Стив. 

— Ла-а-а-дно, командир, — Нат понимающе улыбнулась, привстала с табурета и, дотянувшись до Тони, чмокнула его в щеку. — Оставляю тебя наедине с любителем все контролировать.

— Не присоединишься? — Тони достал еще одну тарелку с полки.

— Если бы ты мне предложил пшеничной каши на молоке, — Нат убирала волосы в хвост и высматривала кого-то на пляже через узкое окошко. — Или, скажем, мюсли с йогуртом, я бы не отказалась. 

Тони расстроился.

— Намекаешь, что это холестериновая бомба? 

— Намекаю, что ваш завтрак остынет, если я еще задержусь хоть на минуту.

Она допила сок и, напевая что-то себе под нос исчезла за дверью, предварительно плотно ее прикрыв.

— Хорошая девушка, — сказал Тони, чтобы нарушить неловкую паузу, которая возникла после ухода Нат. — В наше время, когда каждый занят только собой, наверное, хорошо иметь такого заботливого друга.

— Неплохо, согласен, — Стив расставлял тарелки и раскладывал на столе приборы, поглядывая на расстроенного Тони. — Но о моем завтраке Нат, точно, не заботится, а вот все, что касается детей, всегда принимает близко к сердцу.

— У нее есть дети? — еще секунду назад расстроенное лицо Тони вмиг приобрело совсем другое выражение.

— Своих нет, но если бы это было возможно, Романова усыновила весь свой класс, — Стив улыбался как-то по особенному тепло. — Всех юных обормотов до единого.

— Она учительница? — удивился Тони.

— Не похоже? 

— Никогда бы не подумал... 

— А на кого похожа? — Стиву нравилось, что его друзья нравятся Тони все больше.

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Тони, — на юриста, на тайного агента.

— Ого! Какая богатая фантазия, — рассмеялся Стив. — Но нет. Наташа учитель начальной школы, очень любит детей, но в жизни так сложилось, что своих не может иметь, поэтому она очень привязана к малышам семьи Бартон.

Стив немного помолчал, глядя на дверь, в которую вышла Нат. 

— Может это плохое объяснение, но я хотел сказать...

— Я понял, Стив, что ты хотел сказать, — Тони взял из его рук салфетки и положил рядом со столовыми приборами. — Что это искренно, а не просто поиск того, чего не хватает в собственной жизни.

— Рад, что ты понимаешь меня.

— Будем завтракать?! А то и правда все остынет, — большая сковорода перекочевала с плиты в центр стола.

Выходить в обеденный зал совсем не хотелось. Стив перевернул стул спинкой к разделочному столу и уселся на него верхом, а Тони старательно выложил большую часть яичницы на тарелку Стива и замер в предвкушении. 

— Попробуй, как получилось.

Стив наклонился над еще горячим омлетом и втянул носом чудесный аромат. Он разломил надвое кусок белого хлеба, разрезал один из яичных желтков, отчего он растекся, смешиваясь с горячим маслом и, щедро обмакнув, положил в рот.  
Он жевал молча и, кажется, глотал через силу. 

— Горячий? — обеспокоенно подхватился со своего места Тони, но Стив отрицательно покачал головой. Потом наколол на вилку еще один кусок и снова молча прожевал, и только после этого схватил стакан, и залпом выпил сок до самого дна.

Тони не успел ничего спросить, потому что дверь распахнулась и на пороге показался Барнс. На нем тоже были короткие пляжные шорты и полотенце вокруг шеи.  
«Просто какие-то близнецы-братья» 

Тони не мог скрыть своего недовольства: Баки снова появился в самый неподходящий момент. Очарование всего утра, было окончательно разрушено. 

Он уселся напротив Стива и удивленно промычал свое неопределенное: м-м-м?

— Завтрак? — Баки подвинул тарелку Тони поближе и потер ладони от предвкушения. — Не откажусь! Я голоден, как волк.

Он смел со сковороды приличную часть яичницы, перемешал все ингредиенты, нисколько не заботясь сохранностью первозданного вида, и, склонившись над тарелкой стал наворачивать омлетное месиво из ветчины и овощей. 

Но вместо того, чтобы зажмуриться от удовольствия, вдруг зажал рот руками и, с грохотом опрокинув высокий табурет, бросился к корзине с мусором.

— Что за гадость вы тут готовите?! — Баки без сожаления выплюнул «идеальный завтрак» и набросился на холодную воду. Он глотал без остановки и отдувался словно обжегся горячим, хотя яичница уже, наверняка, давно остыла. — Экстремалы хреновы!

— Баки, следи за языком! — Стив ерошил волосы на макушке и, виновато поглядывал на Тони. 

— Не вкусно? — удивился тот, подозревая Барнса в провокации.

— Вкусно, — Баки выбросил салфетку, которой вытирал рот, а вместе с ней смел в мусорное ведро остатки. Он засунул тарелку в посудомоечную машину, поднял табурет и направился к двери. — Только я лучше подожду, пока проснется Брюс. 

— Кто здесь звал бармена? — улыбающийся, немного сонный Брюс, протирал стекла очков и подслеповато щурился, разглядывая компанию, которая собралась на его кухне этим утром.

— Да вот, — Баки ткнул в горе-кулинаров, — Тони спрашивает мнение о своем омлете. Можешь попробовать — шедевр на столе.

— Это был не омлет, — обиженно буркнул Тони. — А яичница с ветчиной, помидорами и молодым сыром, если хочешь знать.

Брюс нацепил на нос очки и внимательно оглядел «предмет спора».

— Выглядит аппетитно, — он взял вилку и сунул в рот оставшийся на сковороде кусок.  
Тони только успел подумать, что вот сейчас провокация Баки будет раскрыта и все встанет на свои места, как глаза Брюса превратились в два чайных блюдца. Он закашлялся и выплюнул остатки яичницы в ладонь.

— Повар влюблен? — только и смог произнести Брюс и потянулся к кувшину с соком.

— И судя по количеству перца, страсть так и кипит в нем, — съязвил Баки. 

— Этого не может быть! — Тони схватился за голову. — Когда же я успел? Все было под контролем!

Он повернулся в сторону Стива.

— Как ты это ел?

— Я не хотел тебя обидеть, — смущенно проговорил Стив.

— Мне кажется, самое время всем охладиться, — Баки обнял Стива за плечи и потянул его на выход. — Пошли поплаваем, океан с утра само спокойствие. Так и шепчет: войди в меня.

— Хорошая идея, — согласился Брюс и чтобы как-то разрядить непростую обстановку, включил музыку погромче и натянул фартук. — А я к вашему возвращению приготовлю что-нибудь легкое.

— Как-то не честно получается, — подал голос расстроенный Тони, — все отдыхают, а ты работаешь. Может закажем пиццу?

— Только, чур, не он! — Барнс вытянул указательный палец в сторону Тони. — Иначе нам привезут «Пепперони».

— Хорошо, пусть закажет Брюс, я угощаю! — согласился Тони.

— Просто какой-то скрытый миллионер, — вызов, который звучал в голосе Баки, было не скрыть. 

— Ну, за пиццу для всех я, точно, могу заплатить, — язвительно — в тон Баки — произнес Старк, не желая уступать в этом негласном, глупом, каком-то мальчишеском противостоянии.

— Прекратите! — Стив встал между ними, почти прикрыв Тони собой. — Брюс идет с нами. За пиццу платим все вместе.

Баки хотел что-то возразить, но Стив опередил его.

— Не обсуждается, Джеймс! Выходной должен быть у всех, Тони прав.

— Он значит... Тони! А я теперь — Джеймс, — Баки фыркнул и, умыкнув с шеи Стива полотенце, направился к выходу. — Час от часу не легче.

Довольная улыбка тронула губы Тони. Маленькая, но победа была за ним. И приз вручил победителю сам Стив.


	7. Chapter 7

А между тем новый день набирал силу, только за тревогами прошедшей ночи все забыли, что наступило утро субботы и отдыхающие понемногу прибывали. 

Солнце жарило нещадно и сентябрьское небо было похоже на идеальное, безоблачное небо середины июля. Стив, Нат и Баки торопились окунуться в теплый и спокойный океан. Доски для серфинга перекочевали под навес, но вместо них появились ласты и маски для ныряния. 

Тони и в этот раз не остался в одиночестве на берегу: его неугомонная натура и жажда впечатлений взяли верх над усталостью. Вот только он не знал, что манило его больше — подводный мир с разноцветными рыбами или возможность наблюдать, как Стив плавно опускается на глубину, чтобы отыскать застрявшего между камнями краба. 

Тони не задумывался сколько времени понадобилось, чтобы плетеная корзина была наполнена доверху, поэтому вопрос Торренса удивил его.

— Это вы за полчаса так управились? — он держал краба брюхом кверху и рассматривал беспомощного гиганта, который шевелил клешнями.

— А нужно больше времени? — в какой-то момент Тони попал в поток холодного течения и сейчас с удовольствием растянулся на песке, ощущая спиной горячие песчинки. 

— Обычно, да, — задумчиво сказал Торренс, — что-то заставило их двигаться к берегу.

— Да, что может их напугать на дне? — Тони прикрылся ладонью от солнца и посмотрел на Торренса. — Там тишь, гладь, да божья благодать.

— Резкий перепад давления, — Торренс задумчиво чертил на песке какие-то замысловатые иероглифы. — Но океан спокойный, все парусные яхты дрейфуют — ветра нет.  
Температура за последние сутки тоже не падала и резко не поднималась... 

— Что-то не так? — Тони приподнялся на локте.

— Надо бы влажность воздуха проверить, но судя по тому что горизонт чистый, на небе ни облака, а метеослужба никаких предупреждений за последние три часа не отправляла... Можно не волноваться.

— Откуда такие познания? — Тони с интересом рассматривал «бога громовержца» (как он окрестил про себя Торренса, из-за необыкновенной татуировки во всю руку и половину спины). 

— Когда проведешь большую часть жизни на берегу, отвечая за жизнь людей, будешь разбираться в любых изменениях погоды, только по шуму прибоя.

— И что сейчас говорит тебе шум прибоя?

— В том-то и дело, что ничего.

— Нас ждет хороши день?

Торренс ничего не успел ответить, потому что Стив уже успел отнести корзину с уловом Брюсу и снова вернулся на пляж. 

— Ребята, там Беннер один зашивается, — он вопросительно посмотрел на ряд распластанных на песке тел. — Кто у нас специалист по мытью и натиранию стаканов до блеска? 

— А что не так со стаканами, — не понял Тони.

— Неожиданный наплыв желающих выпить «Маргариту» еще до обеда, грозит оставить нашего друга с горой немытых стаканов, поэтому я ищу того, кто составит мне компанию.

— Без проблем, — Тони вскинул руку вверх. — Я готов отработать свой неудачный дебют с яичницей.

— Может выберешь что-то кроме кухни, — Баки явно хотелось отправить Тони куда-нибудь подальше. — Если я правильно понял Стива, ты обещал разобраться с машиной Клинта.

— Ты правильно его понял, — Тони не стал спрашивать, когда Стив успел рассказать Баки о всех подробностях их ночного разговора, а просто встал и накинул майку, закрывая обгоревшие под солнцем плечи. 

— Не нужно, Тони, — Стив был почти раздосадован и даже не скрывал этого. Его огорчал Баки, который вмешивался всякий раз, как только Тони проявлял инициативу. — Я вызову службу технической помощи сам.

— О чем ты говоришь, Стив?! — Тони дружески похлопал его по плечу, — Чтобы ты знал — я самый лучший вызыватель технических служб, мне бы только добраться до своего телефона.

— Ладно, парни, — Нат тоже поднялась на ноги, натянула шорты и короткий топ. — Вы тут разбирайтесь, а мы навестим Лору с детьми. Я заодно подменю Клинта.

— Подбросишь, красавчик? — Наташа бесцеремонно пинала Баки в плечо, пока тот не открыл глаза. — Поехали.

— Сейчас?

— Твой монстр на ходу? — вопросом на вопрос ответила Нат. Она дернула его за руку, заставляя подняться и поджала губы, предупреждая все своим видом, что отказа не потерпит.

— Мой монстр, еще не остыл после сегодняшней ночи, — Баки выдернул руку из цепкого захвата и кивнул в сторону Стива. — Вон хоть у него спроси.

— Я спрошу, а тебе не помешает проветриться, звезда дрифтинга, тем более есть разговор.

— Какой еще разговор, — недовольно бурчал подгоняемый Наташей Барнс, но натягивал джинсы. — Вечно ты, Романова, со своими штучками.

Помеха в виде Барнса исчезла, благодаря прозорливой Нат, и Тони подумал, что приятно иметь в качестве своего союзника не просто красивую, а еще и умную женщину. 

Неизвестно, о чем они говорили с Баки, но когда через два часа он вернулся вместе с Клинтом глупые собственнические замашки исчезли без следа. Правда он нет-нет да и бросал на Стива недовольные взгляды, но больше не язвил и не задевал Тони. 

В баре Брюса установился относительный порядок, если не считать парочки разбитых стаканов, которые выскользнули из рук Тони. Но Брюс все равно был благодарен друзьям. 

У Стива выходили замечательные коктейли и свежевыжатые соки, Тони, в конечном итоге, наловчился натирать до блеска стаканы и бокалы для легкого вина, а Торренс занял свое излюбленное место возле барбекю и к двум часам вся копания получила роскошный обед из выловленных утром крабов.

Клинта уже давно сморил сон, и он уснул прямо за стойкой, сложив голову на руки, и даже когда пришел Ник со своей неизменной сигарой, чтобы выпроводить его «хотя бы лечь и немного расслабить спину», он только отмахнулся. Как будто под звуки музыки, в кругу друзей ему спалось спокойнее. 

Легкий бриз с океана, шум прибоя, непринужденный смех и разговоры ни о чем — сегодня был тот самый настоящий выходной, о котором Тони мог только мечтать. Осталось невыполненным всего одно обещание насчет машины Клинта, и Тони решил, что сейчас самое время разобраться что к чему. 

— А где ключи от джипа Клинта, — Тони перегнулся через стойку и тронул Брюса за руку.

— Тебе зачем? — не понял Брюс. — У тебя же своя?

— Обещал посмотреть, почему она забарахлила.

— Скорее всего в замке зажигания, — Брюс кивнул в сторону домика Клинта, — почти не сомневаюсь.

— Стив, ты со мной? — Тони мог бы и не спрашивать, потому что Стив уже поднялся со своего места, даже не закончив разговор с Ником. — Прости, что отвлекаю, но это чужой автомобиль.

— Я помню, что с некоторых пор ты не берешь без спроса чужие автомобили.

— Будешь теперь всю жизнь мне это припоминать?

Стиву нужно было только ответить что-нибудь про «всю жизнь!» и Тони стал бы самым счастливым человеком, но крик ужаса, от которого целая стая птиц взметнулась над сухим кустарником, и с истошным писком бросилась врассыпную, заставила всех обернуться в сторону берега. 

Тони не понял, что произошло, но уже через секунду почувствовал мелкое движение вокруг своих ступней. Он посмотрел вниз и не поверил собственным глазам: сотни, тысячи, мириады насекомых лезли из песка и бежали прочь от берега. Они были повсюду, в один миг превратив желтый песок в копошащееся месиво.

Небо посерело, упали первые крупные капли и уже через минуту бриз с океана сменился порывистым ветром. Захлопали створки окон и деревянные ставни, загромыхали металлические вывески, покатились по столам пластиковые стаканы и салфетницы. 

На пляже царила паника, ветер рвал из рук покрывала, сбивал с ног, гнал по песку и закручивал в вихре брошенные в спешке вещи. Он усиливался с каждым порывом, переходя в шквалистый: опрокидывал лежаки, подхватывал пляжные зонты, поднимал в воздух и швырял об землю. Трепал тростниковые крыши, гнул к земле деревья. 

Еще секунду назад ровная океанская гладь, пошла рябью, почернела и вздыбилась. У самого горизонта появилась широкая темная полоса с белесым грохочущим гребнем. Она приближалась с ужасающей скоростью, стремительно поглощая поверхность воды.

Тони никогда не видел, чтобы океан надвигался так неумолимо и бесстрастно, грозя поглотить все живое. Он поднимал вверх тонны черной воды, вырастая на глазах, и гнал их к берегу, шел стеной, наступал неотвратимо, гипнотизируя своей мощью.

Тони очнулся оттого, что Клинт тряс его за плечи и что-то объяснял, пытаясь перекричать шум ветра.

— Мне нужно в больницу! — он хватал ртом воздух и отворачивался от беснующихся порывов. 

— Что я могу сделать? — не понимал Тони, сбитый с толку общей суматохой и криками людей.

— Дай мне ключи от автомобиля! — отчаяние в глазах Клинта было таким страшным, что Тони не мог на него смотреть. 

— Бери! О чем ты говоришь, Клинт! — Тони бросился в сторону стоянки. — Я только заберу телефон, за вами прилетит вертолет!

— Нет времени! 

— Хорошо! Тогда выжми из этой тачки все, что сможешь. 

— Надень ...лет! ...и ни в коем случае не ...вайся в ...щении! — кричал ему Клинт уже на бегу. — ...давит ...иву ...скажи запасные т-а-а-м! 

Но Тони ничего не мог понять, он искал глазами, куда рванули Стив и Торренс. Они вытаскивали перепуганных людей из домиков, заставляя их надевать оранжевые спасательные жилеты и двигаться в сторону отвесной скалистой гряды.

— ...как можно выше! — кричал Торренс. — ...избегать железных конструкций ...чше стволы деревьев! 

— Приготовиться..! Не мень... трех удар... — подхватывал Стив, безостановочно выдергивая предохранительные кольца, отчего жилеты раздувались, превращаясь в спасительные коконы. — Держаться! 

Он кричал что-то еще, но черная лавина, как разъяренный зверь, встала на дыбы и на долю секунду зависла над берегом. 

— Там собаки Клинта... — Тони смотрел на смертельный вал и вместо того, чтобы двигаться в противоположную сторону, сначала пошел вперед, медленно переставляя ноги, а потом побежал быстрее и быстрее, как бежит спринтер на короткой дистанции, превозмогая себя, совершая невозможное, чтобы только коснуться грудью красной ленты...

— Т-о-о-н-и! — голос Стива утонул в тяжелом ударе воды, который с грохотом обрушился на берег, безжалостно пожирая все, что оказывалось на его пути. Круша строения и ломая деревья. Разнося в щепки, утягивая в смертельный водоворот мутной, перемешанной с песком и береговыми валунами океанской пучины.


End file.
